Don't you waste your breath
by This-Rin
Summary: REOPENED- Sesshoumaru and Rin, two polar opposites. Only thing in common they have is that they don't talk. Well- you know what they say about opposites attracting.
1. The Boy and Girl Who Couldn’t Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. So please don't sue me.**

**Ok, this idea keeps popping into my head and it's going to drive me INSANE if I don't write it down soon! **

**This chapter may not be too good but hopefully it will be O.K! **

**Please read and review, flames welcome.**

_Italics -- Thinking or exaggerated words or flash back_

**Bold --Shouting or exaggerated words**

Underlined --See bold 

****'Sign language'

**Ano, I'm a bit of a Kikyou and Kagura basher...so please just bear with me. **

**ThisRin.**

* * *

**Chapter One- The Boy and Girl Who Couldn't Talk **

Rin walked slowly against the rain, another day of school down. The ink ran from the Hello, my name is; 'Rin. I cannot talk' sticker and down onto her coat, which thankfully was black. She kept her wet head down, hoping that passers-by would just ignore her. She came to the traffic lights and raised her head to look at the lights. Somebody gasped as they caught site of her beaten face; Rin didn't bother to look down again. The worst was still to come.

After crossing the road there was still a long walk to the Children's Home, she would have to pass that alley. The alley where he'd always be waiting. She sped up slightly as she approached it, hoping that if she went fast and quiet, they wouldn't see her.

Quiet. Rin hated that word; she'd spent most of her life being quiet. It wasn't fair, that everyone else could talk and laugh so happily when she couldn't even manage a hello. Her world was made up of sign language and few people who could understand it.

_'Everything happens for a reason' _she thought, that had been one of her mothers favourite sayings. Her mother, no, Rin didn't want to think about that.

"Hello again, girl" came a horrible drawling voice that Rin feared above everything else.

She swung around, to see the boy. The boy, who seemed to hate her for something she had no power over, the boy who'd made her look like this every day.

Naraku.

She wanted to run, but her legs were weighed down in a paralysed fear.

"You don't look too happy to see me, Rin" he narrowed his eyes "Don't you want to see me, Rin?"

Rin freed her legs and turned, not before two of Naraku's lapdogs; Juuromaru and Kageromaru (sp.?) grabbed her legs and she fell on her face.

---

Sesshoumaru sat on the visitor's chair in the reception office, perfectly still. The old receptionist was always impatient when he was there; she drummed her fingers against the check-in desk. A gesture he detested. Sesshoumaru glanced up at the clock, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Whatever! I'm never getting detention again!"

Sesshoumaru's head tilted towards the voice. His half-brother, Inuyasha, stormed out of the detention hall.

"I will be seeing ye again tomorrow, Inuyasha" said the old receptionist, Kaede.

"No you wont! Oh..." Inuyasha caught sight of Sesshoumaru "Didn't Kikyou tell you? I'm riding home with her today"

'What? You mean, I waited all this time for you to ride home with that filth?' signed Sesshoumaru, a vein popping up in the back of his head.

"Kikyou's not _filth_, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, and on cue, Kikyou placed a hand on his shoulder, her monotonous face staring at Sesshoumaru.

"Your brother is welcome to ride with us if he likes, "she said, raising an eyebrow almost _suggestively._

_'Who the hell does she think I am, Miroku?' _thought Sesshoumaru, but instead, he signed.

'I would really rather have my arm cut off.' (AN: Couldn't resist)

"That can be arranged" Inuyasha snapped

"What, Inu-babe?"

"He said -uh- "Inuyasha began, Sesshoumaru smiled smugly and gestured for him to go on "He said he'd rather have...a lift home from Dad"

Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped 'You bastard' he signed. He turned and walked out of the door.

_'This is how it is, then?' _Sesshoumaru thought as he walked through the empty streets '_Am I cursed to have that idiot of a half-brother interpret me forever? For once it would be nice to be able to say "Fuck off Kagura". One day...' _he looked down at the floor '_One day I will be able to say "Fuck off Kagura"' _

He stopped at the traffic lights and pushed the button. Crossing the road and passing an alley, he stepped in something slippery. He grabbed a bin to prevent falling (AN: Gomen nasai to all those who wanted him to fall on his ass) only to find the bin also had the stuff on it, he inspected his hand, it was blood.

He turned to look into the alley. Stomach churning curiosity overpowering the slight fear of what could be in there.

---

Rin opened her eyes or, at least, she tried to. Only one would open, the right one was swollen shut. She saw someone standing over her, and assuming it was Naraku, put her hands over her face. The person was moving their hands quickly. Sign language? She squinted and tried to understand some of it in the dark.

'...understand me? It would be easier if you did.'

Rin nodded slightly then winced, nodding hurt.

'You do? I see. What're you doing here?' the person was signing.

Rin's brow furrowed at this, thinking it was a rather tactless question, '_But, I suppose they're just asking me if I'm alright in a different way' _she thought.

'I am in pain' she signed 'Could you call an ambulance or something?'

'No'

No? Maybe it was Naraku, playing a trick on her. He wouldn't, would he? He wanted her to suffer because...she shook her head, _concentrate..._

'Please, Naraku...' tears slid from her eyes, which was making the swollen one hurt even more.

'Naraku?' they signed 'My name is...not Naraku'

'Hakudoshi, Kikyou, Kagura...whoever you are...please!'

They seemed to be surprised as their body weight sifted 'How do you know Kagura and Kikyou?'

'Help me, then I'll tell you!'

'Tell me first'

'No, you ass!'

'Yes! Bitch'

'No!'

---

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at this stubborn girl. He looked around, he could see a payphone. He really wanted to be able to speak, just so he could get this stubborn girl away from him.

'I will take you to hospital IF--' he began

'Kagura's Naraku's sister and Kikyou's his bitch'

Sesshoumaru's mouth formed an 'o'. He bent down and picked up the bloodstained girl.

'And the hospital is 10 blocks away' she corrected. 'So good luck carrying me there'

He scowled and let her drop a little so she was about to hit the floor then catching her, an action that clearly said 'who says I'm going to carry you?'

'You bastard! You have to help me, I told you about Kagura and Kikyou'

He sighed, where could he ditch this girl? He walked out of the alley with the girl in his arms; she was surprisingly light, so he continued on.

_'Dad will have kittens and probably call the police on me before I can explain if I take her home...but what other choice do I have? I need a car...' _he thought as they approached his house, which was huge. More like a mansion. His father was outside, yelling at Inuyasha to stop getting detention. Kikyou drove off, waving at Inuyasha even though she knew he was in trouble.

When their father saw Sesshoumaru his jaw dropped.

"Sesshou...Sesshoumaru, what is the meaning of this? Who is _that_?" his father yelled when he saw the girl (who was thankfully unconscious)

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the heavens, what did his father expect him to do? Drop the girl on the curb and THEN explain? But, she did deserve it...

Sesshoumaru headed indoors and dropped the girl on the sofa, flexing his arms. His father stormed into the room.

"Who the hell is that?" he snapped, pointing at the girl

'I don't know'

"You...don't know? Then why the hell is she here?"

'Because I told her I'd take her to the hospital'

"So... why didn't you?"

'It's ten blocks away. I was hoping you could take her in the car.'

His father glared, and his stepmother, Izayoi, entered the room. Gasping, she went to the girl's side.

"Inutaisho, what happened?" she asked Sesshoumaru's father.

"We are taking her to the hospital" Inutaisho said slowly, Sesshoumaru smiled and sat down, now he was free of that girl.

"And Sesshoumaru is coming with us" he added

'WHAT?!' Sesshoumaru jumped up and began to protest.

* * *

**Ok, chapter one down! Next chapter - No home for Rin, and a smug Sesshoumaru **

**You know I love reviews**

**Review and I'll love you too.**

**Love from ThisRin**

**Sneaky-peek at chapter two---- **

**Rin sighed, she was beginning to feel very stupid, and... maybe she'd suffered memory loss? She hoped this generally nice woman wouldn't think she was stupid.**

**'Who is Sesshoumaru?' **


	2. No home for Rin and a smug Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**I've just finished writing chapter one. But I was still in a writing mood, so I'm starting on this. Even though it's half past midnight. **

**ThisRin**

* * *

**Chapter Two- No home for Rin, and a smug Sesshoumaru **

Sesshoumaru sat in the back of the car, glaring. The girl had been placed next to Inuyasha, who was in the middle. Inuyasha talked non-stop, Sesshoumaru wished that he could be as fortunate as the girl, who was still out cold, he continued to glare as Inuyasha talked, his eye twitching slightly.

His father was still ranting about when he'd said that Sesshoumaru should bring more girls home that he didn't mean it like _that_, which only made Inuyasha become more annoying, if that was even possible.

---

Rin woke up to see a blinding light, her eyes adjusted to realise that it was the glaringly clean ceiling of the hospital. She sat up to see a pretty woman with black hair and a pink kimono smiling at her.

"So you are awake. I was getting worried," she said happily, as if Rin was her daughter or something

'Who are you?' Rin signed, praying that this woman would understand, and to her delight, the woman smiled.

"My name is Izayoi, what's yours?" she replied in the same positive tone.

'My name is Rin'

She nodded "That's a nice name, Inutaisho and the boys are with the doctors right now discussing things."

'Inutaisho?'

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru's father."

Rin sighed, she was beginning to feel very stupid, and... maybe she'd suffered memory loss? She hoped this generally nice woman wouldn't think she was stupid.

'Who is Sesshoumaru?'

Her smile faded slightly "You don't even know him? I had expected you knew each other, but he did mention he didn't know your name. He carried you to our house."

Rin nodded, so that person before, she'd been so rude. She was surprised they'd actually taken her anywhere.

'Izayoi-san, you are...Sesshoumaru's mother?'

"No" Izayoi answered "I'm his stepmother"

Rin nodded, not wanting to pry further. Not that she'd have had the chance, because at that moment three white haired people entered. She guessed that the older one was Inutaisho, which just left her to determine who this Sesshoumaru was.

"There's a problem, Izayoi" the man who she was now sure was Inutaisho said

"A problem?" Izayoi looked worried and held a hand to her face "Is it serious?"

Inutaisho laughed softly "No, it's nothing like that...but...we've been looking through the girls records and-"

Rin sighed and closed her eyes. She looked up at Inutaisho and signed 'Yeah, you found out that I'm an orphan. And let me guess, the children's home claimed no ownership over me.'

Inutaisho looked slightly surprised but nodded sadly. Rin leant back onto the pillows, closing her eyes.

---**Flashback**---

_A 6-year old Rin sat on a bench outside her new home the bench was under a blooming cherry blossom tree. _

"_Rin?"_

_Rin's head remained staring at the ground, tears falling freely._

"_You'll be very happy here," said her social worker, Fei. _

_Rin shook her head desperately, sending more tears onto the concrete ground. _

"_Rin, I know it's hard" Fei placed a hand on the shaking child._

"_You don't know anything" whispered Rin, opening her eyes and jumping off of the bench "ANYTHING!" _

"_Rin please..."_

"_You want to get rid of me! You all want to get rid of me!"_

_Fei stood up, burning with a sudden fury "Rin, you know that's not true, we all just want to help" _

"_RIN CAN'T BE HELPED!" Rin screamed balling up her fists and bringing them up to her chest, exploding in new tears "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL, I HATE YOU FEI, I HATE YOU PAPA, I HATE YOU KOHAKU, I...I HATE YOU MAMA!" _

"_Rin" snapped Fei, grasping the child "It's no good," she said to the worker behind her "Get me the tranquilliser, she's entered a state of shock"_

_The worker nodded and ran into the home, she came out wielding a needle, approaching the trashing child, she lowered it. Jabbing Rin in the arm. Rin hit the floor and a tear fell onto the cherry blossoms, she smiled lightly as she entered a delusional state "Mama...you left Rin behind" _

_The last words she heard before she lost consciousness were;_

"_Do we have to put up with such a nasty kid?"_

"_Not for long, I hope" _

---**End of flashback**---

_'Yes I remember, I haven't spoken since then...so long that I can't anymore. I can't speak anymore. I knew it, they'd disown me the first time they could. But I'll be fine, right? I'll be ok...'_

A paper ball hit her head, interrupting her thoughts, she raised her head accusingly. She saw the taller of the two boys that weren't Inutaisho, sitting on a chair with one leg draped over the other.

'Hey! What was that for?' she objected. And was surprised when he started to sign back.

'You spaced out. Dad, Izayoi and the mutt have gone to talk some more with the doctors' he signed. He looked a little irritated at her bemused expression 'What? Have I got something on my face?'

'No. But...why don't you talk?' she signed back, slowly.

'You thought the fact my entire family knows sign language is coincidence?' he shook his head 'And I thought you were smart. You've got a smart mouth, that's for sure'

She glared 'So, you're Sesshoumaru?'

'Yes. What of it?'

'Nothing, I was just talking to Izayoi-san and she told me 'Sesshoumaru' brought me here...' then she ran out of conversational ideas, and this guy wasn't exactly Mr. Conversation.

'What's your name?' he supplied

'Rin'

He nodded, standing up 'Well, Rin, I do believe you owe me one.'

'Where are you going?'

He rolled his eyes 'I am going to get my father. To tell him I am bored of you and want to go home'

_'This guy is such a brat' _thought Rin

---

Sesshoumaru smiled as he exited the room, that Rin was fun to wind up. He walked along the clean corridor, snapping open the door of the doctor's office.

"Of course we will! Right, Inutaisho?" Izayoi was saying

"Well I suppose- Ah! Sesshoumaru! Izayoi and me were just considering..." said his father, in a suspiciously guilty voice.

"They want that girl to come live with us!" interrupted Inuyasha.

'No' signed Sesshoumaru simply.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't be rude! Of course she can live with us... I mean why not? We all know sign language" Inutaisho argued

'I dislike her'

"Well" said the doctor "You have a big enough house, and enough money to make her happy, and you have the sign language thing down. So, I don't see why not"

"Don't we have to inform some guardians of hers?" Izayoi inquired

"Normally, yes, but in this case she has no living relatives" the doctor said simply, "The poor child, You might have heard of the Koji murders?"

"Yes" Izayoi said quickly "Those poor people. Don't tell me she is-?"

The doctor nodded and handed over Rin's file "Koji Rin, the last member of the Koji family"

Izayoi gasped "Poor girl, she was only 6!"

Sesshoumaru balled his fists, she may be fun to annoy but he didn't want to _live _with her! He went back to the room that Rin was in.

Oi, girl he signed _Apparently _you're going to come to live with us

Rin's eyes widened 'With _you?' _

'Yes'

The girl laid back against the pillows 'I see'

Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to be as smug as possible 'It is going to be so much _fun'_

'Brat'

'What?!'

* * *

**Wow, I'm wiped! It's 02:32! **

**You know I love reviews**

**Review and I'll love you too**

**The next chapter – Share! **

**Love from ThisRin**

**A sneaky peek at chapter three: **

Izayoi, you forgot to mention we would be sharing a **bathroom! **signed Sesshoumaru, stressing on the 'bathroom'.

Izayoi's mouth formed a little 'o' and she turned away, grinning evilly "Did I?"


	3. Share!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Ok, I still haven't posted the first and second chapters but I thought what the hell .

This chapter's gonna be longer, I try to make sure each chapter has more than 1,000 words. This one might even go up to 2,000!

**ThisRin**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Share! **

Rin was let out of the hospital that day, she'd sprained her ankle pretty bad and was given crutches. She sat in the car, listening to the other brother, who she'd learned was Inuyasha, talk non-stop.

"...And they all seem to fucking hate Kikyou for some unknown damn reason!"

_'Kikyou?' _Rin thought '_Oh, yes, that time before'_

---** Flashback**---

_'How do you know Kagura and Kikyou?'_

_'Help me, then I'll tell you! '_

_'Tell me first'_

---**End of Flashback**---

The car pulled up and Izayoi helped Rin out of the car.

"This is it" Izayoi said, pointing at the large building in front of them. Rin's jaw dropped as she steadied herself on the crutches. A small man with a brown robe came over to her, opening his mouth. When he saw something behind her he pushed past her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Who is this girl?!" Rin could make out the man's voice, she turned, squinting to see what Sesshoumaru was signing.

'-Or I will kill you, Jaken'

_'That's nice' _thought Rin.

"Come on, Rin. I will take you to your room." Izayoi said softly, leading her indoors.

The inside of the house was even prettier than the outside was, decorated with plants and antiques, shiny wooden stairs leading to the above floor.

"It's upstairs," Izayoi said slowly, turning around "Sesshoumaru! Come here!"

Sesshoumaru appeared, glaring, in the doorway

'What?'

"Where are Inuyasha and your father?" Izayoi asked calmly

'Gone for Ramen' he replied, observing the situation he then signed 'Don't even ask'

"Sesshoumaru, Rin is in need of help. _I _can't carry her"

'I can see that'

Rin glared daggers at Sesshoumaru, who only smirked in reply. She leant her elbows on the crutches and signed, 'Since he is too much of a wuss, I will take the stairs myself'

'Who are you calling a wuss?'

Rin was already up three stairs, trying to balance on the banister. Izayoi glared at Sesshoumaru

"Do you want her to fall and hurt herself?" Izayoi snapped, Rin already knew the answer to THAT.

Rin was just getting onto the fourth step when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder, taking his time on the stairs. When the reached the top he walked across the hall and dropped her in front of a room.

Izayoi reached the top of the stairs and steadied Rin, supporting her and helping her into the room.

'Izayoi-san?' Rin signed, sitting down on the bed.

"What is it, Rin?" Izayoi replied, sorting out some pillows.

'Is he always like that?'

Izayoi stopped momentarily and turned to look out the window, "Well, his father said he was quite a nice kid. Up until his mother died. He has been like that since I knew him, though" She turned and smiled at Rin "But you never know, maybe you could help each other out"

'Hmm, I guess.'

"My room is the second on the right from yours. Sesshoumaru's room is right next to yours and Inuyasha's is the third on the right" Izayoi said happily "Come get me if you need anything"

With that Izayoi left the room, Rin fell backwards onto the large bed.

_'Wow, this is so warm. Not like the one's in the Children's Home '_

Rin stood up, went over to a cupboard and opened it, only to find it was a bathroom.

_'Wow! Just what I need, a good shower! '_

---

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, fuming silently. An impatient knock disturbed the silence and he got up, unlocking the door.

"Oi. Sesshoumaru, that girl's in the next room" Inuyasha laughed

'What do you want?' he signed, glaring at the intruder.

"To gloat! What else?"

Sesshoumaru shut the door in Inuyasha's face. What he needed, he decided, was a good shower.

(AN: ::evil laugh:: )

---

Izayoi had her nose buried in her favourite book, and was reading hurriedly. Caught up in the excitement, her eyes widened as she read.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGRRRHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izayoi's head snapped up at the two cries, one was definitely male and the other definitely female.

"Who the hell-?" she cried "RIN?" she flew out of the room and into Rin's, to reveal a very wet Rin with a towel around her body and a very red Sesshoumaru.

"Rin? _Sesshoumaru?_ Was that you two?" Izayoi said in disbelief.

Rin was shaking in anger, her red face getting even redder, she held on to her towel with one hand and pointing a shaking finger at Sesshoumaru.

'Izayoi, you forgot to mention we would be sharing a **bathroom!' **signed Sesshoumaru, stressing on the 'bathroom'.

Izayoi's mouth formed a little 'o' and she turned away, grinning evilly "Did I?" (AN: hee, Izayoi and me have been _plotting_)

Rin stood up, her wet hair sticking her body, clutching her towel. She gestured for Sesshoumaru to leave. Izayoi turned back and smiled innocently.

'Not that I saw anything good.' signed Sesshoumaru, smirking and leaving through the bathroom.

Rin grabbed a bathrobe and pulled it on, 'Izayoi-san, shouldn't he already know about the bathroom?'

"Hmm? Oh , No, Rin, we only moved here recently and Sesshoumaru was away"

'I see...'

"Now, Rin, tell me everything!" Izayoi said excitedly

'Huh?'

---

Sesshoumaru entered his room and started frantically shaking his head, trying to rid himself of Rin's naked image.

_'Curse it! It's no good!' _he thought, hitting his head with his hand '_I will never live this down! Stupid girl! '_

--**Flashback**---

_Sesshoumaru shut the door in Inuyasha's face. What he needed, he decided, was a good shower._

_He grabbed a towel and slung it over his shoulders. He swung open the bathroom door and began to take of his shirt._

_'Man, it's steamy in here' he thought, as the steam cleared he could make out a figure in the shower. 'OH...MY...GOD.' he thought and tried to move but his legs were glued to the floor, the person continued to wash, she (for, he could tell, it was definitely a girl) turned around and they just stared at each other in a dawning horror. Sesshoumaru found that it was not his legs that were freed but his almost non-existent voice_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGRRRHH!" _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_It was RIN! He turned away quickly. She grabbed the towel that was on his shoulders and hopped into her room, grabbing her crutches on the way out._

_He waited a few seconds before he followed her, signing 'Look, I wasn't planning on-'_

_He couldn't continue because at that moment a pillow was chucked at his face. Rin was sitting on her bed, with HIS towel on and her face buried in her hands. Then IZAYOI had to interfere._

---**End of Flashback**---

But, back then, they'd both spoken, or shouted anyway. Sesshoumaru looked in the mirror and sweatdropped when he realised he was still beet red. He sighed and Inuyasha came parading in without knocking and started poking Sesshoumaru.

"Peeper! Peeper! Sesshoumaru is a peeper! Peepeeeer! Peeping tom!"

'I don't think the neighbours quite heard that' Sesshoumaru signed sarcastically

"No?" Inuyasha said running to the window "**Tessiaga Sesshoumaru is a PEEPER! I repeat, Tessiaga Sesshoumaru is a PEEPER! Fear for your children! There is a PERVERT on the loose!**"

Sesshoumaru jumped on his brother and they both started to fight maniacally.

---

Rin sorted her hair out in front of the bathroom mirror, putting it up in a long braid. She sighed and stared at her reflection, leaning on the sink.

_'Back then, I screamed. I know that it's not the same as talking but...I never screamed when Naraku hit me. I wonder if..._' she opened her mouth and tried to force a sound out.

"Eck" she said, her eyes widened and her face broke into a big smile. She leant back on the crutches, which were already starting to annoy her.

_'Almost there' _then she gasped as she saw a reflection in the mirror, it was Sesshoumaru. His white hair was messed up and his bottom lip was bleeding, but still he held an expression of pure triumph.

She whirled around 'Did you hear me trying to...?'

Sesshoumaru nodded honestly 'Yeah, I've been standing here for about five minutes'

Rin fiddled with her crutches so she could lean against the sink 'Can't stop spying on me, can you?'

Sesshoumaru glared and pushed past her and put a wet cloth to his mouth.

'What happened to _you_?' Rin asked, giving him a sideways look.

'Something much better than what happened to Inuyasha'

Sesshoumaru grabbed a brush and started to tame his hair as Rin watched him, leaning on the bathtub, with her arms folded.

'Do you get in fights with him all the time?'

Sesshoumaru dropped the brush so he could reply 'Only when he yells unpleasant things about me out the window.'

'It wouldn't have anything to do with the word 'Pervert' would it?' she signed with a huge sarcastic smile on.

He gave her a death glare, leaving the room.

_'I suppose he's not that bad after all...'_ she thought before she could stop herself. '_No, he's still an asshole! An asshole! Ass-hole!' _

"Rin?" a feminine voice reached her ears

Rin hobbled back into her room to see Izayoi on her bed.

"Dinner is ready, Rin" she said, heading out the door "Come on, trust me it's easy to get lost in this house!"

Rin followed Izayoi to the top of the stairs. Izayoi turned around, looking for one of the boys to carry Rin down. Inuyasha (who's hair was also messed up and had a big purple bruise on his face) was the first to go into the hall.

"Ah! Inuyasha, do me a favour, honey. Carry Rin downstairs" Izayoi said in a sweet voice that could turn nasty if Inuyasha didn't comply.

"Keh! Fine, fine" and he picked up Rin with quite a big effort.

_'I guess he's not as strong as Sesshoumaru' _Rin thought, and then she blushed at the thought

"Rin, you've gone bright red" Izayoi said curiously, Rin just smiled nervously.

Inuyasha carried Rin downstairs, nearly tripping twice with Izayoi carrying Rin's crutches and chatting excitedly.

When they reached the table Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho were already there.

"Ooooh! Ramen!" yelled Inuyasha, dropping Rin just as carelessly as Sesshoumaru had.

Izayoi seated Rin and they all started to eat, Inutaisho, Izayoi and Inuyasha talking and Rin and Sesshoumaru glaring at each other.

---

Sesshoumaru and Rin continued their staring match undisturbed for about 5 minutes, then Rin asked if she could be excused. Satisfied that he'd won, Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair. Inutaisho then broke out in laughter, after Inuyasha had mentioned the shower incident.

This was turning out to be one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

**Wow, I just checked the reviews! **

**Thanks everybody! I love you all! I'm not giving you a peek at Chapter 4 cause I haven't written it, and hurried this because you all took the time to review, sorry.**

**dogdemongirl1990** – Of course I'll check out your fic! Thanks, and you should be a lot more positive about your work, repeat after me – 'MY-WORK-ROCKS', Ok?

**crypticgoddess **– I hope you find this chapter funny as well! I'm flattered.

**SessRin2003 **– Thanks! Here's the chapter!

**Fantasy Cat **– Your review made me laugh, thanks! Yeah I made him be a bit of a jerk, but hopefully you won't have to smack him (Sesshoumaru runs away and hides)

**turtlerad17 **– Thanks! I was kind of hoping it would be a little original.


	4. Cliffhangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (sadly)**

**Hey, the 5 reviews I got for the last chapter put me in a really good mood, so I'm starting to write the fourth! And I just checked my e-mail today and I got 12 MORE reviews! (Hugs fans) I love you! Ok, time to get my butt in gear. I've been staring into space for ages. NEED ISPRIATION. **

**ThisRin.**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Cliff-hangers **

Rin was on her way back to the table when the small man she had seen when she was outside the house and the same man Sesshoumaru had addressed as 'Jaken' tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Rin?" he enquired "There is a telephone call for you, it is urgent"

Rin nodded and followed the small, frog like man across the room, balancing on her crutches. She sat on the chair near the phone and held the receiver to her ear, the noise was fuzzy and distant, she guessed it was a cell phone.

"_Wzzzzzzzzzzzzzzfzzzzzz..._Rin?" the voice came so suddenly and accusingly it scared her. Not knowing what to do, she blew into the phone, hoping they would know she was mute.

"_Wzzzzzzz..._You..._Wzzzzzz_...think..._wzzzzz..._you've..._FZZZZZZZ..._WON?! "

Rin gripped the phone, frozen.

"You...haven't won! _Wzzzz... _you should have died in that alley, where you belong. A mistake like that won't happen again!"

The talking broke off into a manic laughing. Rin slammed the phone down, biting her bottom lip.

'_Naraku'_ her mind whispered, the thought trickling through her mind like ice. She sprang from the wooden chair, not bothering to pick up her crutches and she ran, limping, up the stairs. Unfortunately, when she reached the top she fell over, exhausted from the pain, her vision blurred slightly and she blacked out.

---

Rin opened her eyes, as her blurry vision cleared, she realised she was no longer in the hall but in her room, she sat up. As soon as she did a hand thrust a piece of paper in front of her eyes. She grabbed it and read the writing on it, her face fell.

**'I'M WATCHING YOU, RIN. LOVE FROM NARAKU.' **

She pushed the letter aside and looked up at the person holding it. Sesshoumaru.

'What's the meaning of this? ' she signed

'I hoped you would know ' he signed, glaring, letting the letter fall to the floor.

'What do you mean? ' Rin's brow furrowed in misunderstanding. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Rin leant back onto the pillows.

'I mean, I got one too! Who the hell is 'Naraku'?'

'None of your business, what did yours say?'

'None of your business.' He replied, mirroring her expression. He left the room by way of the bathroom, dodging the pillow aimed at his head.

'_Git' _Rin thought, leaning over the side of the bed, looking at the note on the floor. She picked it up and went over to the window, ripping the note to tiny pieces; she threw it out of the window.

---

Sesshoumaru chucked the useless note in the bin, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes. The words burned into his memory.

**'STAY AWAY FROM MY RIN, SESSHOUMARU. NARAKU' **

Well, he decided, turning over, Naraku didn't have to worry about _that_. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

---_Sesshoumaru's dream_---

He was standing on a cliff, staring out into the sea. It was silent but not the controlled silence he was used to. He felt free. Suddenly, someone took hold of his hand. He would normally be repulsed, and snatch his hand away but he didn't want to. He turned, to see who it was that made him feel so comfortable. He turned to see a woman, her face shadowed but he could tell she was smiling, she went to the cliff edge. She was waving her arms out to sea, and he smiled inwardly at her childish antics, stepping behind her. The sun stopped shining and it was night, storm clouds gathered, and wind picked up. She turned to face him and reached out her hand, but she wasn't smiling any longer. Her hand remained in the air, desperate; an illuminated tear fell on the grass below. He tried to reach for her but was frozen to the spot and watched in horror as the woman fell backwards off of the cliff. He ran to the cliff edge and grabbed the woman's hand, tears still falling down onto the rocks below, she looked up and he saw her face.

"R-Rin?" he said, to his own surprise. Her eyes widened, and her hands slipped from his grasp. She fell into the blackness, calling his reaching desperately upwards in a pointless effort. Tears fell into the blackness with her. _His _tears.

"Rin!"

---_Sesshoumaru's dream end_--- (AN: Mwahaha! My best dream sequence ever!)

Sesshoumaru shot up in his bed in a cold sweat, a dream, he decided, not quite believing it himself. It was so real, so strange. A shadow passed over his bed. He didn't make any movement to show that he'd seen the person in the room. Instead he stretched and as the shadow moved closer he smacked them in the head.

There was a small _thump_ as the person hit the floor, Sesshoumaru flicked on a lamp and stood over a rather swirly eyed Rin.

She stood up, nursing a bump on her head.

'What are you doing in _my _room? ' he demanded.

'Nothing!' she protested

'Do nothing in your own room!'

'Fuck off!'

'You fuck off, this is _my _room! Why are you in here?'

Rin's angry expression became one of extreme embarrassment. And she looked away from him. He crossed his arms. She continued to stare towards the bin near the window.

'Well?' Sesshoumaru demanded

'Well...I was scared so...I just came in here to see if you were awake!' she finished slowly.

'You were scared.' He repeated 'Of _what _exactly? The bed?'

She sat down on his bed, which annoyed him even more.

'I got a call from Naraku today'

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and she proceeded to tell him everything.

---

Rin went back into her own room, sighing, Sesshoumaru was now officially involved with her problems. But that wasn't what was on her mind.

---**Flashback**---

_She entered Sesshoumaru's room silently, biting her bottom lip, she left the door open so that the light from the bathroom poured into the dark room. She walked over to his bed and poked him. To her surprise he grabbed her wrist, she gasped. And her eyes widened as his lips moved._

"_R-Rin?" _

_She drew in breath quickly and wriggled free of his tight grasp. His hand moved around the space where her hand had been previously._

"_Rin!" _

_She stepped backwards from the bed and fled to a corner of the room by the window. Knocking over the bin, he shot into a sitting position faster than she'd ever seen anyone move._

_She accidentally put her hand on a piece of paper, picking it up she read the words printed on it._

**'STAY AWAY FROM MY RIN, SESSHOUMARU. NARAKU' **

_She gasped and made a run for her room, when a sharp slap came in contact with her head._

---**End of Flashback**---

She laid on her bed and sighed, Sesshoumaru had talked. He'd said _her _name.

'_Sesshoumaru, what were you dreaming of?' _she thought

'_See, you do like him' _a small voice argued.

'_No I don't.'_

'_Yes, you do'_

'_NO I DON'T!'_

'_YES, YOU DO!'_

'_BUT I DON'T!'_

'_BUT YOU **DO!**'_

'_Liar!'_

'_You can't deny that he's cute' _said the voice dreamily.

'_YES I CAN!'_

Arguing with her conscience she fell into an uneasy sleep.

---

Sesshoumaru sighed, looking at his reflection, his fear had been confirmed. He opened his mouth again and glared at his reflection, gripping the sides of the sink.

"Rin" he said.

* * *

**This chapter took me FOR EVER, I am so sorry!**

**ThisRin**

**Retta - Thanks! I'll be updating ASAP!**

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 - Hope you enjoy Chapter Three then! I'm glad you like it! And a note to all, check out UgLyDaRkFaErIe547's fictions, they're very good! Many thank you's to you! **

**iCee - I hope so! **

**Starrilight-Hotaru - Aww, thanks! I'll try and make it as cute as possible then! I was gonna have Rin do a little dance after she managed to make a noise but then I remembered about the crutches.**

**New Fan - Thanks, I hope you like this chapter. TWO thank you's to New Fan, they rock! **

**Dogdemongirl1990 - Yay! I'll wait for your second chapter, be POSITIVE :) BE HAPPY! Oh no, you've just told me its cancelled. Damn!**

**SessRin2003 - Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it!**

**crypticgoddess - Ah! Thanks! I appreciate the being nice and mushy-ness!!!**

**Fantasy Cat - No problem, your fic "Demon Zoo" is great! **

**Darkness Flames - Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapters! **

**g27 - You don't have to apologise for not reviewing earlier, I'm glad that you like it -**

**MoonPhoenix - Your review made me smile a lot. I love it when fanfictions make people smile or laugh out loud and I hope mine will!**


	5. My name is Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**I've just finished writing the fourth chapter and now it is time for me to write the fifth! I left it on quite a cliff-hanger last time (I am evil).**

**And it took a while to convince my mother to let me go online. This is how it went:**

**Me: Mother, I need the Internet.**

**Mother: No, you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do!**

**Mother: Why?**

**Me: (shifty look) Because my fans will kill me if I don't update.**

**Mother: You have _fans?_**

**Me: YES! (Veinpop)**

**Mother: No. I'm using it.**

**Me: (veinpop, veinpop, veinpop) Mother...**

**Mother: Go to bed**

**Me: Grrrrrrrrrrr...**

**ThisRin**

* * *

**Chapter Five – "My name is Sesshoumaru" **

Rin opened her eyes, Izayoi was pulling open the curtains and the bright light poured into Rin's room.

"Morning, Rin!" she said happily "I thought I'd wake you, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have already left for school"

Rin shot up and grabbed the bedside clock.

'I'm late!' she signed to Izayoi, who laughed kindly.

"You're not going to school today, with that ankle" she picked up Rin's crutches and handed them to her. "We're going _shopping!_" she said gleefully, as if it was the best thing in the world, she clapped her hands together "I love picking out clothes"

Rin nodded, she'd had to use Izayoi's pyjamas that were too big for her and wear her school uniform.

"I'll be making breakfast!" piped up Izayoi, leaving the room. (AN: I've made Izayoi a bit like myself, she gets really happy over small things, like REVIEWS :hint hint: )

Rin pulled on her uniform, leaning on her crutches which was a relief because lately she'd been forgetting them and just dealing with the pain. She reached the stairs and sweatdropped.

'_Now what?'_ she thought uselessly, and a little light bulb came on in her head.

(AN: Any ideas what she's thinking?)

---

Izayoi was squeezing the juice out of an orange when Rin entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Rin dear. Breakfast is on the table"

Rin looked extremely pleased with herself and sat down, beginning to eat when it hit Izayoi.

"Rin, how did you get down the stairs?"

'I slid down the banister'

"You slid down a 2 floor spiral banister?"

'Yeah, it was fun. But it hurt my butt'

Izayoi placed the orange juice in front of Rin and sat down to her own breakfast.

---

Inuyasha looked sideways at Sesshoumaru, who'd been acting unusually irritated all day.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, what's up with you?" he said, quickening his pace to catch up with him.

'Nothing'

"Liar, its about Rin isn't it?" he said slyly

'No'

"It is! I can tell, I know by the look on your face!" Inuyasha punched the air victoriously.

'You don't know anything'

"What could've been worse than the peeping situation to put you in such a mood, I wonder?"

'Shut up'

"Kagome's coming round today"

'Kagome?'

"Yeah, Kikyou's cousin, she's my mmmf..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

'She's your what?'

"She's my _tutor_, ok?"

Inuyasha's mind went off of why his brother was acting so weird and onto the fact that he had 'that damn wench' coming to his house.

---

Izayoi pulled Rin into _yet another _shop, dragging her by the hand. They'd visited so many shops Rin was wondering what clothes she _didn't _have by now. They'd been in town for hours.

"Swimwear!" exclaimed Izayoi excitedly, pulling Rin into a changing room and walking out to go get some clothes.

Izayoi's face was a picture of pure glee as she came in with about 20 beachwear outfits.

'I don't think I'm going to _need_....'

But Izayoi waved her hand impatiently and thrust a bikini at her.

"Nonsense, Rin! Of course you will, there's a pool in the back garden and summer's coming up!" she said, exiting the changing room "I'll be back with more!"

Rin's mouth dropped open _'M-more? Ok...'_

Rin put on the bikini and looked at herself in the mirror, her mind soon wandered as she compared herself to other people.

'_Izayoi-san would look much better in this than I do. So would Kagura and Kikyou..._ she allowed herself to wander more _'Hmm, Inuyasha in a bikini'_ the image popped up into her mind and she found herself in a fit of silent giggles _'Inutaisho-san in a bikini...Naraku in a bikini! Sesshoumaru in a bikini!' _the last one did it and when Izayoi came back Rin was in pearls of silent laughter (AN: I do this, I open my mouth to laugh and I can feel the laugh coming out but I make no noise)

--2 hours and 20 swimsuits later—

Izayoi was chatting to Rin, they were in the car and rapidly approaching the house, Rin was still smiling from the bikini incident. The car parked and they got out, looking up at the house Rin realised she really needed to explore more of it for it was huge. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and a black haired girl (who Rin assumed to be Kikyou) were walking up to it.

"Inuyasha! Who's this?" Izayoi asked, walking towards him. Inuyasha smacked himself in his forehead.

"Mom, this is...Kagome, she's my math tutor" Inuyasha stated flatly.

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha's mother" Kagome said, shaking hands with Mrs. Tessiaga.

Rin left the bags for that creepy little Jaken guy and decided to tackle the stairs. Leaning partly on her crutches and partly on the banister. She was nearly on the twenty fourth step when she lost balance, she stifled a scream as she fell back and she was about to fall backwards onto the stairs below when someone grabbed her shoulders and prevented her from falling. She already had her eyes closed for the impact and didn't need to open them to know that Sesshoumaru's patronising face would be staring back at her. She was a bit alarmed when he slung her over his shoulder and continued up the stairs. When they reached her room he ignored it and carried her into his room. He shut the door and put her down.

'Rin, I need to talk to you' he signed with a serious face on.

'I didn't do it' she signed, her fingers flying

'I don't doubt that you did, but you just didn't know' Sesshoumaru signed back, the colour drained from Rin's face _'Wait' _she thought _'What's he accusing me of?'_

She trailed off in thought. Sesshoumaru, however, breathed in deeply and seemed to be bracing himself for something.

"Rin"

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin, looked at Sesshoumaru as if he'd just grown an extra head. _'Did he- He did! He said my name! But- just like last night-'_

'You said my name!' she signed, her mouth still open from the shock

'I did' he seemed to be waiting for an explanation, or something, as if it were her fault

'But- how?'

'I had a dream' he signed vaguely

'You had a dream...about me?' she signed slowly, as though she didn't quite understand the concept.

'You got a problem with that?' he signed back sharply, with a hint of a blush.

Rin shook her head 'Did you tell Izayoi-san or Inutaisho-san?' she asked

'No, and you're not going to either.'

Rin raised a brow in question and Sesshoumaru sighed.

'If they know they'll send me and most likely you to a speech therapist, which only makes things worse.'

Rin considered this 'Have you told anybody else?'

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Rin nodded and left the room by way of the main door. She bumped into the Kikyou-looking girl and they both fell over, Rin's crutches going flying.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said hurriedly, Rin noticed that her eyes were puffy, she'd been crying.

Rin opened her mouth; the Kikyou-look alike pulled her to her feet and quickly handed her the crutches.

"Are you Inuyasha's sister or something?" she asked kindly.

Rin shook her head, not sure what to do.

"Oh..." the Kikyou girl said, with a look of knowing "You're Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?"

Rin shook her head sharply, with a slight blush and made a throwing-up face.

"Kagome! I didn't mean to upset you I just- oh, Rin...err, hi" Inuyasha came tearing out of his room and running lamely up to the Kikyou girl.

"So you're Rin, huh?" the Kikyou girl said, outstretching her hand, Rin shook it. "My name's Kagome, not much of a talker are you?"

"Rin's a mute, same as Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha explained, looking at Rin instead of Kagome.

Kagome took in breath "Sorry."

'No need to be sorry' Rin signed.

"She said you don't have to be sorry" Inuyasha interpreted

'Why have you been crying, Kagome-chan?'

Inuyasha repeated the message with a slight cringe.

"Because of this jerk, Rin, who is a total prick and I never want to see him again" Kagome replied, pointing to Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha, you meanie, what did you do?' Rin asked Inuyasha with a look of warning.

"Nothing, Rin, I didn't do-"

Kagome burst into tears. Rin hugged the crying girl and led her into her room, shutting the door firmly in Inuyasha's face. Rin grabbed a notepad and pen (that Izayoi had brought specially for her)

**_What's the matter, Kagome?_** She wrote and showed it to Kagome

"That- that Inuyasha! He" she hiccuped and then continued "He..."

---**Flashback**---

"_And that's how you do question four" Kagome said gleefully, pointing at his textbook._

"_Kagome...your cousin Kikyou" Inuyasha said slowly._

"_What about her?" Kagome asked snappishly, she was forever being asked about her slutty cousin, who in her opinion was a waste of space._

"_People say you look a lot like her..."_

"_What of it?" Kagome asked in a sour voice, she was tired of this conversation_

"_I don't really think so...I really like your cousin, has she got a boyfriend?" _

_Kagome paused, she knew where this was going, and he was going to ask her to play matchmaker or something. Well, the truth hurts._

"_Yes, sometimes she's got more than one and she cheats on them, but at the moment she's going out with a slimeball called Naraku" Kagome snapped._

"_Oh fair enough...have you got a boyfriend then?" Inuyasha said, this hurt Kagome, she turned back to him with tears in her eyes._

"_So, I'm what? Second best to Kikyou?" Kagome wondered aloud_

"_Well –uh- you could put it like that but-"_

_: SMACK: _

_Kagome slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could and fled the room._

---**End of flashback**---

**_Wow, Kagome, I would have slapped him too. _**Rin wrote.

"He's so mean!" Kagome cried, "I actually thought he _liked _me!"

Rin could think of nothing more to do than hug the girl and remind herself to hurt Inuyasha later.

---

Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply and opened his mouth and for about the millionth time that day slowly said "Rin".

It wasn't the ideal word to start off, he noted, but it would have to do. He glared at his reflection; this was all Rin's fault! He'd been fine not speaking!

"My name is Sesshoumaru," he said slowly and carefully, his unused voicebox flinched painfully and the words came out nearly all wrong.

"My name is Sesshoumaru," he said once again. This time correctly, he sighed, part of relief and part of annoyance, yep, it was all Rin's fault. His eyes studied the mirror and to his horror his reflection was not the only one in the mirror.

* * *

**Ohhhh, who is it? Don't know? Haha, I do! I've given my friends my pen-name now, so I'm gonna be spending a little more time on the chapters because I'm very conscience of my friends reading my work (not that you're all not my friends; because you are!) And here are some of the reviews I got. If you're not in here and you've reviewed, you'll get a belated thank you next chapter!**

**ThisRin**

**SakuyaTsuki - Thank you, I'll update soon.**

**Elvlen-princess9744 - Don't worry. Inuyasha and Kagome will DEFINATLEY pair up Hisses at evil Inu/Kikyou pairings**

**Fantasy Cat - Finally! I was waiting for someone to ask, and unfortunately without giving away the rest of the storyline- I can't tell you. Sorry! ;D**

**True-miko15 - Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Ayra - Thanks! They're my favourite pairing too! (Hence the pen-name)**

**New Fan - Thanks New Fan! Hope you like it.**

**g27 - Another person who asks a question I-CAN'T-ANSWER! Sorry g27! It'd give you WAY too much information.**

**Retta - Thanks, I enjoyed writing that bit! You reviewed the same thing twice, did ya know? Oh well! :)**

**Jackie - Your review made me smile lots! Yep, yep! More Sesshoumaru talking soon!**

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 - Thanks :) I thought it was a weird idea at first but the idea kept popping up in my mind for this story and eventually I started having dreams about it so I realised if I didn't write this story I'd go MAD.**


	6. The embarrassing moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own a paper-cut and a sore finger.**

**Hi, I've just posted chapter 5, and I'm going to burst if I don't write some more. Did I leave you on the edge of your seat? I hope I did. Fair enough, I will shut up and continue now. **

**ThisRin**

* * *

**Chapter Six- The embarrassing moment **

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to face them.

"How long have you been able to talk, Sesshoumaru?" they said icily "Why did you not tell me?"

Sesshoumaru avoided both questions 'Get out of my room. You will not discuss this with anyone.' He sat on his bed facing the window, away from their gaze.

"Answer me, you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru turned, eyes blazing "GET OUT!" he roared, towering over his younger sibling like thunder.

Inuyasha flinched slightly (AN: Who guessed him?) at his older brother but remained where he was "Who else knows?" he demanded

Sesshoumaru remained overshadowing Inuyasha but calmed a bit "Rin" he said slowly, he was beginning to despise the word.

"And how does she feel?" Inuyasha asked

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, how should he know? Why should he care? What did it matter how she felt, this was about _him!_

'I don't know'

"I won't say anything to Mum or Dad but you should!" Inuyasha said departing.

Sesshoumaru shrunk back into his bed, switching off the light and changing in the dark.

---

"GET OUT!"

Rin sat up in bed, that voice... sounded a hell of a lot like Sesshoumaru. She got out of her bed, not that she'd been sleeping, she was still way too scared. Sitting there in the dark wasn't very appealing, so she decided to investigate.

She slid the bathroom doors open and peered into his room, it was dark. Could he have been talking in his sleep again?

'_I doubt it'_ Rin thought, creeping into his room. He seemed to be asleep, she decided, and there was no more time to waste.

She tiptoed into the bathroom (which was hard on crutches).

---

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly, watching the departing Rin.

'_Why do you even care, Rin?' _he thought, watching the door slide close _'Argh! I'm getting way too emotional over this'_

---

Rin gripped the sink, if Sesshoumaru could do it, so could she. Surely she could!

"Arrrh...nn...R...iiiiii....Riiiinn....Rinnnn" she pushed out. She coughed, talking was making her throat feel weird.

"Rinnnnnnn" she looked down, the 'N' was still way to over pronounced "Ri-nuh!"

The door opened and she jumped, Sesshoumaru stood there with a dressing gown on. She blushed and twirled around, looking as though she'd done something really disgusting in public.

'I can hear you in there, you know?' he pointed back into his room.

'Ah, sorry'

'Go to bed'

'But...I'm still scared' Rin signed, her eyes brimming with tears.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into her bedroom. He flicked on the light

'I will stay here until you fall asleep.' It was more of a statement than a word of comfort; he went and sat by the window, avoiding looking at her.

'Thanks Sesshoumaru' She smiled, flicking off the light, she could see his outline by the window.

Rin went back to her bed, and fell asleep looking over at the window.

---

The next day Rin and Izayoi spent most of the day cleaning and watching TV, they visited the hospital and returned the crutches, as Rin was now fine without them. Rin and Izayoi were sitting in the lounge drinking coffee when Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and some other people came in; one of them was Kagome. Sesshoumaru sat on the sofa opposite Rin and started reading an English textbook. Inuyasha threw him a glare that suggested that he and Sesshoumaru had had an argument.

"Why, who is this? Inuyasha, you didn't tell me you had a lovely young woman staying at your house!" a boy with a short black ponytail and purple/grey eyes declared, moving over to Rin.Inuyasha laughed and stood behind the sofa Rin was sitting on.

Sesshoumaru unconsciously tightened his grip on the book.

"Don't be a pervert, Miroku" the girl who was not Kagome warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my lovely Sango! You're the only one I truly want to be a pervert to!" Miroku said.

"Humph" The Sango girl pouted

"Miss..." Miroku said, turning back to Rin

"Rin" said Inuyasha

"Miss Rin, will you go out with me?" Miroku said hurriedly

Sesshoumaru's nails were digging into the book, deeper and deeper.

Rin shook her head

"Miss Rin, will you do me the honour of bearing my child?" Miroku asked.

_::R-R-RIP::_

Sesshoumaru accidentally tore the book in half. He stared at the pieces of book as though he'd never seen them before, and wanted to know what right they had to land in _his_lap.

Everyone stared at Sesshoumaru, who stood up and left the room.

"What's his problem?" Inuyasha asked, dumbly, looking over to Miroku for support.

"I have no idea, mate" Miroku replied.

Sango and Kagome exchanged knowing glances and then collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Eh?" the boys said in perfect unison.

"It's obvious, is it not?" Kagome said, looking at Rin with stars in her eyes.

Rin was getting confused. She signed something to Inuyasha and he nodded.

"She says 'Pervert-san, will you please remove your hand from my backside, or I will be forced to annihilate you'" Inuyasha explained

Miroku sighed and braced himself.

"_Houshi!!!!_" Sango bellowed, running after Miroku, who'd decided to give himself a head start.

Rin made a mental note; beware the wrath of Sango.

Rin got up and left the room, no one bothered to ask where she was going, they were all too busy watching Sango pummel Miroku's face into the floor. She climbed the stairs slowly and put her hand on her rooms door handle when she heard a noise coming from Sesshoumaru's room.

---

Sesshoumaru pushed the door of his bedroom behind him so that it was slightly ajar and sat down on his bed a grim expression on his face. He leant his elbow on his knees and leaned his face on his hand. He sighed, then began talking to himself, which he had been practising.

"It's that girl making me do weird stuff, after all. This was the wrong time for Inuyasha to bring his pervert to our house, damn it all!" he hit the pillow next to him "And of course, I had to get all mad like that! Damn it, I'm still angry now! Damn it, Rin!"

A pair of wide eyes watched from the crack in the door, blinking rapidly.

"That Miroku, I want to kill him more than I've ever wanted to kill him before. Why do I feel so angry?"

A noise from the hall made him turn round.

"Huh?"

---

Rin straightened up and bit her lip, she had the biggest blush possible, and her face was glowing red. Her foot brushed up against the doorway and the door creaked. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.

'_Oh, no!'_

"Huh?"

'_CRAP! ' _Rin's legs were glued to the floor like lead weights _'Move, woman, MOVE!'_

Rin fled into her room just as the door swung open, she jumped on her bed and pretended to be asleep, as the sound of Sesshoumaru moving around in the hallway came closer.

---

Sesshoumaru pushed open Rin's door, she was obviously faking sleep, or was she? There was one way to find out. He smiled to himself, when wearing a short skirt, you should not jump, even onto a bed.

He leaned down and whispered in Rin's ear "Rin, I can see your pants"

This had the desired effect and the girl went red but didn't move, obviously unaware she was blushing.

He left the room silently.

---

Rin opened her eye slowly.

'_Is he gone?' _she sat up, and sighed in relief _'Ok, breathe. BREATHE. Now scream'_ Rin picked up a pillow, wandered over to the window and opened it. Leaning out she screamed into the pillow until her throat went hoarse.

'_Ok, now I'm having a panic attack. Breathe...That was the most embarrassing moment in my life! Now all I need is Naraku coming round with a big shiny knife and you've got the worst day of my life' _Rin pinched herself, twice, three times. _'Dammit, why can't this be a nightmare?'_

Rin leant on the window pane and thought for a while, unbeknownst to her, the pillow was slipping from the pillowcase.

"ARRRGH!"

'_Eh?'_ Rin looked down to see a Jaken-shaped blob, cursing and waving what appeared to be... '_A pillow? Oh shit' _Rin lifted the empty pillow case to her face and sweatdropped.

'_Ah, well, at least some things go good today'_

* * *

**Ok, I'm going to post this now before people who didn't like the cliff-hanger kill me**

**ThisRin**

**Inu obbsessed! o.0 - Thank you for the idea. I just might when I finish this. I think you should write more fanfics! I thought mine sucked too! Apparently everyone thinks this one does not.**

**New Fan - Your review made me laugh. Thanks -**

**Retta - Oooh, I'm glad I've got some people in suspense! I will post more soon. This chapter's the hardest yet!**

**jackie- Thank you, Jaclyn. **

**Fantasy Cat - - Good**

**kawaii-ish - Ah, sorry. -;;;**

**HikoCassidy - I'm so glad you like it! Yes, evil cliffie. Very evil.**

**Ayra - I will be updating ASAP!**

**Elvlen-princess9744 - Hehe!**

**winterwing3000 - Hehe, that would be telling... Yes, I wish I could include the 'sit' command, but that would be a little TOO weird**

**dogdemongirl1990 - Hehe! Happy now? I was considering writing a chapter with no Sesshoumaru POV just to be mean but that's too mean.**

**Nani-Nadja – Wow! - Thanks! I hope you like it! I love reviews like yours, they make me smile a lot.**

**Dannie-Chan – I was quite scared when I opened your review but I'm glad you're that involved with this fic. - I got the bikini bit from a dream I had where I went through all the Inuyasha characters in different clothes. **

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 – I continue to be honoured that you read my fics because yours are so good (all readers stare) Ok, I'm done being weird now. Thanks for the review.**

**SakuyaTsuki - Hehe, don't hate me! I know the evil cliffhanger stirkes again!**

**Rein Rin - Judging from all these responses, next time I don't think I'll put a cliffhanger on it.**


	7. Guilty

**Disclaimer: You should have got it by _now_...no? Well, I don't own Inuyasha. **

**My friend Katie and me (waves) had a good conversation about this Fanfiction. She likes it -. So, I thought I might as well just hurry it all up a bit. However, this chapter's going to be a bit shorter, you'll see.**

**ThisRin**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Guilty **

Naraku sat in his chair; his nails digging into the arm rests. He was angry, once again his plans had failed.

"I have forgiven you before, Kagura" he hissed

"I know" Kagura snapped "And need no reminder"

"Do not talk that way to me, Kagura!" he snapped, losing his cool. His sister flinched and clenched her fists at her sides.

"Is she that important?" Kagura yelled, "It is-"

"Kagura" Naraku said coldly "You know why I called you here now, do you not?"

"I understand now" Kagura said, her mouth a grim slash and her eyes cold and empty. "And I will not obey you, Naraku"

"You will" Naraku said, standing "You have no choice in the matter. Something gets in my way, I annihilate it. Do not get in my way, Kagura. Do you doubt me?"

Kagura faced her brother with an expression of betrayal, she stood there for a while, glaring at Naraku with eyes full of tears. She ran out, slamming the door.

"Good girl, Kagura. It is now in motion," Naraku said, leaning back in his chair, relaxed at last. He pulled a picture out of the drawer in the desk in front of him. There, under a tree of cherry blossoms, was a little girl with lively brown eyes and a little boy with black hair and red eyes. Naraku smiled at the picture

"You will understand, Rin"

---

Rin jerked from her peaceful sleep, woken in a cold sweat, she ran to the window and pushed it open, or where she thought the window was.

"Ah! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

'_Oh, yes I forgot. Sesshoumaru always sits there'_ Rin thought, pulling him off of the windowsill, she stuck her head out of the window into the cold night air. She breathed in heavily through her nose she panted into the air fir a while. The light flicked on, revealing a_ very _pissed off Sesshoumaru.

'It was a nightmare' Rin explained

'Really? To me it looked like a murder attempt' He signed, he was doing that less and less but still seemed to be not used to talking.

'I wasn't trying to push you out of the window' she objected 'I forgot you were there.'

He didn't look convinced.

---

Kagura ran out into the cold night, wind whipping her hair but she didn't care, she enjoyed the cold and the wind, lived for it. She ran as fast as she could, her feet seemed to be burning and blood pounded in her ears but still she struggled on. Her breath became wheezy and she had to stop she put her hands on her knees and began to pant, she felt something cold and heavy against her knee, she then realised she was still holding the gun.

The gun Naraku had given her.

The gun she was going to use.

She felt no remorse for her victim, it was her or them, Kagura would give her life for no one. Naraku had made it clear she had to do it, her life was on the line here. She looked up at the large building in front of her.

The Tessiaga estate.

---**Flashback – Rin's nightmare **---

_She was sitting under the cherry blossom tree as usual, waiting for Naraku. She sat on the swing that hung from one of the branches and swung sadly._

"_Rin-chan?" _

"_Naraku-kun!" she jumped up and hugged the little boy _(AN: All readers gag)

_Naraku looked grave and pulled her away from him. _

"_What's the matter, Naraku-kun?" _

"_Rin-chan, our parents are fighting again" _

"_About Kohaku?" Rin asked, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_Yeah" Naraku said, sighing and looking over at Rin's house "It's different this time, my Daddy hit your Mother"_

"_Hit Mama?" Rin gasped, "We have to go look!" _

_Before Naraku could stop her she sped into her house, Mr. Onigumo was indeed there, fighting with Rin's father. Rin screamed and the two men faced her, Mr. Onigumo had a look of sinister glee at the site of the child. Before any of them could move, he pulled out a gun._

"_Papa! Rin cried in horror, Naraku standing behind her stiffly._

_Rin's mother ran into the room, a purple bruise on her face and tried to pry the men apart, Mr. Onigumo turned and put the gun to her temple._

_She was dead before she hit the floor._

"_MAMA, NO!" Rin screamed, blood, so much blood. The liquid pouring from her mother. Naraku said or did nothing; he just stood and watched._

_Mr. Koji grabbed a knife and cut Onigumo's hand. Onigumo screamed and dropped the gun. _

_Onigumo then tried strangling her father, Rin, unaware of what to do ran to the gun and picked it up, pointing it at Onigumo._

"_Rin, don't you dare!" Naraku came up behind her and grabbed her neck. Rin's father went loose in Onigumo's grip._

_Rin closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger._

---**Flashback end**---

Rin's eyes were like a waterfall.

"I..." she struggled "I killed him!" she pushed out the words forcefully.

She hid her face in her arms and wept some more. She coughed violently through her tears and breathed in roughly. Sesshoumaru, who had been watching and listening intently, was now extremely unsure of what to do. So he placed his hand on her shoulder, but she needed no encouragement, and leapt into his arms, crying into his shirt.

Sesshoumaru tensed, then slowly put his arms round her.

"It's okay, Rin"

---

Kagura watched the scene from the roof; it made her sick, thinking of that girl touching _her _Sesshoumaru. She loaded the gun, the foolish girl had left the window open, and she was a sitting duck for Kagura now.

"Tough luck, kid" Kagura whispered and shot through the open window.

---

Sesshoumaru's eyes caught a flash of something in the moonlight; his golden eyes widened _A GUN._ A hand which red acrylic tipped claws was loading it, he knew that hand. His legs were frozen as it was aimed and as it pulled down on the trigger. There was only a split second to spare, he looked down at the girl in his arms for a moment then realised what he had to do.

He squeezed his eyes closed and threw the girl to the ground just before the bullet pierced his skin. His world faded to blackness. He didn't even feel his body slipping to the ground.

* * *

**Well? Like it? No? You want to kill me? Oh...(runs)**

**ThisRin**

**SakuyaTsuki - Maybe I'll change it to Humor/Romance? I might.... As for why I put it as tragedy the reason is...no comment! ;P**

**CryingOverWill - Thank you -**

**Chibi-Call - Hehe, frog man Jaken DIE! Hehe...don't mind me -;;;;**

**g27 - Thank you very much for the two reviews!**

**Jackie - Thanks, DIE JAKEN!**

**Retta - Thank you! Don't worry, I will update ASAP!**

**animefreak321654 - Yes, I hate Kikyou too -**

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 - Yeah I think you guessed him too, quite a few people did.**

**Inu obbsessed! o.0 - Thank you for your reveiw! I'm very glad you like it.**

**DragonsDawn - Thank you, it was one of the only sane dreams I have, another one involves Sesshoumaru wiping his face on Ah-Un. Don't ask.**

**Shadow Dragon59 - Thank you very much, I'm so glad with all these reviews, everyone!!!!!**


	8. Silence Breaks

**(Hangs head in shame) Yes, I did it. I shot Sesshoumaru. First, I would like to thank my friends Lauren (Raurenu-Chan), Marie (Lindorie-Chan) and Katie (Grapesforall) for constantly supporting me in this fic. And threatening me with pitchforks and various blunt objects. Not that the story is anywhere near ending, no, no! I just wanted to display my gratitude, and to you reviewers!**

**Friends: w00t! **

**Me: (goes red) Oh no, not the w00t. **

**Friends: w00t, w00t ( all dance )**

**Me: (shrugs and joins the dance )**

**Anyway, on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Silence breaks **

Rin fell to the floor, landing heavily on her elbows, in a split second a rainbow of emotions flickered across her mind; hurt, rejection, anger. Then she realised this was a split second too long.

A bullet flew through the open window and implanted itself in Sesshoumaru's chest; his eyes were closed, braced. She breathed in when she realised that the spot it had hit was the spot she had been resting her head on a moment before, that bullet had been for _her._

Rin's flickering emotions stopped at guilt as a sense of responsibility washed over her, she had enough time for her eyes to fill with tears.

Then she screamed.

She screamed because Sesshoumaru was going to die, she screamed because it was meant for her, she screamed because it was _all her fault_.

She didn't stop screaming when Inuyasha and his friends burst into the room, by then her tears had formed a puddle next to Sesshoumaru's head, where she'd been sitting. She couldn't stop screaming, no, she didn't _want_ to stop. She would only pause for breath. Kagome had rushed to her side and comforted her, saying it was only the shock. Rin started breathing very fast when she stopped screaming at last, hyperventilating, she hyperventilated.

'_This is all my fault'_ were the words that stung in her brain, the blood pumping in her ears even ringing the words, burning them into her memory.

---

Sesshoumaru was in the state between consciousness and unconsciousness. His brain was perfectly blank.

'_Hmm, isn't there supposed to be a bright light or tunnel or something?' _he mused in his head, and as if by magic there was a bright light. Too bright for his liking, it glared down at him piercingly

"Turn it off" he mumbled sleepily.

---

Inuyasha bopped his barely conscious brother on the head with his fist.

"Turn what off?" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru put his hand to his face to rub his eyes when a twitch in his chest made him immediately regret the action. He recognised the glare of the lights and the smell. He was in the hospital. Two words travelled to his numb brain before the feeling returned to his chest.

_'Oh bugger' _

"Argh!" he exclaimed, as his chest seemed to want him to notice that there was a hole in it.

"So, what happened?" Inuyasha said slowly, ignoring Sesshoumaru's rather undignified 'Argh' and leaning on the edge of the hospital bed.

"What do you mean; what happened? Nothing, we're just here because getting shot is the _in _thing, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru snapped, smacking his brother upside the head with his good arm, the left one.

"I mean, what did you see?" Inuyasha said excitedly "Like, when it happened?"

"A bullet" Sesshoumaru said vaguely "And a bloody bright light"

"I _mean_, do you know who did it?"

"Yes"

"You know?" Inuyasha remarked in surprise

"Well, I was there, you know" Sesshoumaru said bluntly, skidding through the events in his mind "Wait, what about Rin?"

"She had a big hissy fit, hyperventilating and screaming her bloody head off. What were you doing in there anyway? Miroku had a few ideas..."

Luckily, Sesshoumaru did not get a chance to answer or, indeed, throttle his brother because their father and Izayoi walked, in. Izayoi had an arm round Rin, who was also with them.

"You've woken, thank goodness" Izayoi sighed, relieved. "Now, I want you to tell us everything"

---

Naraku slammed his hands down on the table, making fists. It was already on the news. He'd guessed something was wrong and cursed himself for sending Kagura. Of course, _that guy _had got involved, and Kagura had freaked.

Now he'd have to deal with her.

He had a feeling Kagura was already going to try to get away after it'd all fallen apart. Kagura was a smart girl, but she lacked guts and ruthlessness. He didn't pity Kagura; it'd seemed she'd run away in fear to the untrained eye. She didn't. She ran away in spite, she ran away because she knew he'd have to come and get her. Naraku slipped a gun in his pocket.

And get her he would.

---

Kagura stood on the bridge, her cell phone hissing in her ear.

"Is it good to go?" she snapped into the phone.

There was a mumbled talking on the end of the line.

"Excellent, yes. I understand. OK. When?" she said excitedly

The mumbling continued.

"Yes, good. This will not fail, you understand?"

There was a sharp hissed mumble and a spark of static on the other end.

"Good, with you working for me, I will have Naraku dead and that Rin brat silenced. Permanently"

Kagura hung up and stood on the side of the bridge.

"You did not doubt I would come" a cold voice reached her ears. Naraku.

She smiled slyly but didn't turn "I knew you would" she whispered.

"Then, Kagura. You will already know why I have come?" Naraku said, a sort of pleasured malice in his voice.

"Oh, yes." Kagura grabbed her gun and turned around "And that was why I drew you here!"

"My dear Kagura, do you not know?" Naraku pulled his gun from his pocket behind his back. "One of us is to die here, and I assure you it will not be me."  
Kagura smirked "That is what you think!" her finger closed on the trigger.

"That is what I know, Kagura"

In a moment that seemed to pass like an hour for Kagura, she pulled the trigger. A pain in her chest made her start. Naraku had shot her; she gave a little 'Oh' of surprise and tumbled off of the bridge and into the water.

"You understand now Kagura? It was all planned by me," Naraku said, looking over the edge of the bridge to the sinking body.

* * *

**Animefreak321654 - Yes, I am evil. Sorry about that!**

**Lindorie- Chan - Grrr.**

**Narye-Ah - Thanks...I think. I'm glad you liked it. Or, well, I'm glad you took the time to shout 'NO' at me :)**

**Nani-Nadja - I'm sorry if I made you cry but... 'HOTNESS'? (Backs away from fangirl)**

**CryingOverWill - (points to chapter) Happy? I was going to have her commit suicide but it wouldn't fit with the story so...Meh.**

**Inu obbsessed! o.0 - Hehe, thank you for the review. No I don't have AIM.**

**kawaii-ish - Oh, so it was WAAAAAA (Runs and hides)**

**Retta - Oh well, the suspense is all part of the fun (readers glare) I mean..uh...**

**New Fan - Thank you, New Fan! For your first review anyway, I mean, your second one was just as scary as all the others I've been getting.**

**SakuyaTsuki - Thanks for being 1 of the few who did not yell -**

**winterwing3000 - Yeah, I tried to make it take a while but...this is MY story and I make the rules.**

**ayra - Thank you a lot.**

**Shadow Dragon59 - Unfortunately, no. He is not a demon and nor is anyone else.**

**(All of you seemed to have missed the fact that I simply would not kill him THIS EARLY ON. I'm not guaranteeing he's NOT going to die though, this is a Tragedy Fic, after all)**


	9. Made for each other

**I'm sorry the chapters are a bit short but Lindorie – Chan keeps making me update.**

**ThisRin**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Made for each other**

With Izayoi, Inuyasha and Inutaisho gone to talk to some policemen, Rin was left alone with Sesshoumaru. It was a classic conversational moment, Rin staring at her feet and Sesshoumaru staring at the ceiling.

They both looked at each other to make sure the other one _wasn't _looking, only they did that at the same time and ended up looking away and blushing at the same time too.

"How sweet! Sango, we never do that!" came a voice from the doorway, there stood Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Miroku had stars in his eyes. "I knew you two were an item!"

Sango bopped him on the head, her and Kagome then went and sat down next to Rin. Miroku took the chance to sneak over to Sesshoumaru's right side.

"So, Sesshoumaru!" he began

'_Why me?' _thought Sesshoumaru _'Bullets I can handle, Naraku I can handle... just keep this guy away from me'_

"Your first in-bedroom experience with Rin and you end up in a hospital! I hope I get that lucky with Sango!" he joked perversely

"I heard that!" warned Sango, then went back to her conversation with Rin.

"Yeah, what were you two doing in there anyway?" Miroku asked, nudging him suggestively "Tell me honestly!"

The colour drained from Sesshoumaru's face and a horrified look was now on his normally blank face. "Wha-wha-wha-?" he stammered

"I knew it" Miroku whispered "You were having a kissy moment, weren't you? And I always thought you were gay -ugh!"

Miroku didn't finish his sentence because Sesshoumaru leaned over and bopped him heavily on the head with his left arm.

"Well, Rin, we've got to go. Our parents have totally freaked" Kagome said, standing up "Bye Rin, feel better Sesshoumaru"

"I will when he leaves" Sesshoumaru snapped, pointing at the swirly-eyed Miroku.

"We're taking him," Sango said firmly, pulling Miroku up from the floor.

"I'm guessing _Inuyasha_ told you I could speak again," Sesshoumaru said

"Oops" Kagome said, covering her mouth "Yeah he kind of did"

Miroku got up, a bump on his head, gave Sesshoumaru a disturbing 'go-get-her' look and departed with the girls, staying slightly behind so he could stare at Sango's ass.

"I swear that guy needs medical attention" Sesshoumaru thought aloud. Rin made a noise halfway between a hiccup and a laugh. Sesshoumaru then realised why she was acting so weird; he hadn't talked to her directly since he'd been shot.

"Rin, are you all right?" he asked suddenly. Rin hiccuped and nodded and avoided his gaze. She spoke forcefully "I...should be asking you. I mean, you're the one who..."

"Got shot?" he supplied.

Rin nodded.

"It's OK, now, I mean. It doesn't even hurt"

Rin made a noise that may have been an attempt to speak and a hiccup at the same time, coming out as 'Eeep!'

---

Inutaisho leaned against the wall.

"Dead?" he enquired.

"Yes, Inutaisho-san. Miss. Onigumo's body was discovered just half an hour previously in a canal. Could you tell me, does your son own a gun?" the policeman replied slowly.

Inutaisho started "My son is a suspect? He got shot by her!" he roared.

"Inutaisho-san, do not make things worse. We have not yet received full results from the Post Mortem but we know Miss. Onigumo had a gun, she was also shot. We are not ruling out suicide" the policeman countered calmly.

"And you expect..." Inutaisho began, his hands making fists at his sides "You expect I allow my sons to run around with guns?"

The policeman looked almost embarrassed, it was probably just his first day as an inspector and he had to interrogate one of the richest men in Japan. Inutaisho, however, could not be more infuriated with the man.

"N-no Inutaisho-san I was merely suggesting..."

"You were suggesting my son killed that Kagura girl, no, my son has no gun and it would have been pretty difficult for him, lying unconscious on the ground to fire a gun."

"Y-yes Inutaisho-san...but Miss Koji..."

"Miss. Koji would not have fired at the girl nor had access to a gun and we will not touch upon the subject. The poor girl has been through enough"

Inutaisho sighed; this was _so _not his day.

---

Sango, Kagome and Miroku met up with Inuyasha after they had rung their parents. Miroku was having a hard time convincing Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru and Rin were 'Made for each other'

"It's so obvious Inuyasha!" he cried breathlessly after about half an hour of arguing

"Bleuuugh! The Ice Prince and Rin? Yuck! Bad mental image!"

"It is so true!"

"You lie!"

"No lie!"

"YOU LIE!" Inuyasha shouted

"NO LIE!" Miroku shouted

"LIAR!"

"I-WILL-_PROVE_-IT-TO-YOU!" Miroku yelled, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him in the direction of the room Sesshoumaru was in.

"I say it again, lies!" Inuyasha mumbled grumpily, the vision of his brother with _anyone_was far too disturbing for him.

---

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the ceiling, this was so unlike him, he'd never felt this awkward before. It irritated him more than anything else did.

Rin leant against the chair and sighed. This silence was killing him; he could take it _no longer._

"Rin, you are not acting yourself" he said slowly

Rin made an 'hmm' noise; the silence didn't seem to bother her as much as it did him.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

Rin sighed "I'm...just shocked" she said, still having to force the words.

"Shocked." Sesshoumaru repeated bluntly.

"Yeah, why would someone shoot...I mean, they were aiming for me, weren't they, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru avoided her eyes. On second thought, he liked the silence better.

"Please answer me," Rin said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Yeah. Yeah, they were"

Rin's tears hit the floor and she became like a human waterfall, but didn't make a noise.

"W-wait! Uh- don't cry!" Sesshoumaru stammered.

"I knew it, why? Why-"

"I don't know, Rin. I mean it must have been—"

"WHY DID YOU NOT GET OUT OF THE WAY?" Rin said, running over and throwing her arms around his left side (the side were he was not injured) "You stupid git! If you'd have maybe moved—"

"I would have got shot in the arm, so really it would have made no difference" he said, embarrassed at the girl clinging to his neck.

"You could have _died._" She sobbed into his shirt. "You silly git!"

"It's ok, Rin" Sesshoumaru said "Really"

"I _TOLD _YOU!" Miroku said from the door, Inuyasha behind him, looking mortified and making sick faces.

"W-what?" Rin and Sesshoumaru cried in _perfect _unison. Pulling away from each other then giving the other a shy look at _exactly _the same time.

"Yuck, Rin and the Ice Prince!" Inuyasha chanted.

"It's so sweet" Miroku laughed.

"So _sick_" corrected Inuyasha

"I knew I was right!" Miroku said, punching the air victoriously whilst Rin and Sesshoumaru could only stammer their objections.

* * *

**jackie - Thank you for the review.**

**ayra - I have to update otherwise my friends will kill me (looks scared)**

**unheard screams - Thank you!**

**Narye-Ah - Oh don't worry, you're not the only one who shouted 'NO'**

**Retta - Thank you**

**kawaii-ish - I am so glad you like it.**

**CryingOverWill - Thank you.**

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 - Yup, I warned people I was anti-Kagura. And I am (laughs evilly)**

**animefreak321654 - The anti-Kaguraness strikes again!**


	10. I'm angry

**Chapter Ten: I'm angry**

* * *

Angry. Angry simply _was not the word_. Seething with rage fitted Naraku's mood better. Kagura's body had been discovered too soon, he hadn't counted on that. He wanted Kagura's body found after the boy and Rin were well away from the hospital and the media had died down. Then it could have been put down to their revenge, but now...was simply too soon.

This was his last chance, he had decided, all hopes now rested on the forgotten minority that Kagura had not considered. This detail was not a fact or flaw in the plan to bring him to ruin conceived by that brat girl. It was a person Naraku rested his hopes on, if this person screwed up then Naraku would have something to vent his anger on.

Naraku had done exactly as Kagura had; he had freaked at the last moment. The instant Kagura's body was found he rung Kagura's contact and threatened him. Only because he simply could not do it himself, as sweet as revenge may be. He didn't care about the blood on his hands it would have caused or a guilty conscience but he knew he would get caught.

No one would suspect him now.

No court could convict him.

---

Sesshoumaru was discharged from hospital the next day with a large bandage around his chest that he had to wear under his shirt. His father told him about Kagura's death, for which he cared little. Inuyasha still had not let the hug go and was pulling puking faces at Sesshoumaru and Rin whenever he could.

"Inuyasha, you're just jealous because a mutt like you can't get a girl" Sesshoumaru joked smugly whilst he and Inuyasha were alone in the living room.

"W-What did you say?! You bastard, who are you calling a mutt?!"

Inutaisho and Izayoi entered the room and Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling, pretending not to notice his fuming brother.

"Inuyasha, please get out, we need to talk to Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho said in a calm voice.

"What? Why? What's he done? Is in trouble? Is he going to die? Can I have his room?" Inuyasha joked.

"Inuyasha" Inutaisho said in a strained patient voice. Inuyasha huffed and stormed out.

"Sesshoumaru, we've just been talking to Rin" Inutaisho said taking a seat.

Sesshoumaru looked bored, and he needed to know this _why?_

Inutaisho sighed deeply and Izayoi continued for him.

"Rin has been talking to us back." She finished "But you already knew this, did you not?"

Sesshoumaru nodded dully and stared indifferently at her.

"And we know you can talk too, Rin told us" she said, Sesshoumaru's face didn't change at all, which must have irritated her a little "Are you not going to explain?" Inutaisho demanded.

"There is nothing to explain, I can talk, end of it." Sesshoumaru stated clearly. "But I would like to know about Rin's sudden recovery."

"Ah, yes" Inutaisho began slowly "After we were talking to the police about Kagura. Rin came to us and was talking, we got a doctor to look at her vocal chords and apparently they were extremely strained which caused them to slacken a bit when she was doing all that screaming so... talking came a lot easier." (AN: This is probably _so _untrue and wouldn't work at all but this is _my _story and _I _make the rules)

Sesshoumaru shrugged and stood up. "If that is all..."

"No-that-is-_not_-all" Inutaisho said snappishly, rising to his feet.

"What else do you want to talk to me about, then?" Sesshoumaru demanded plainly.

"According to Inuyasha's nice friend Miroku, you and Rin have a little _thing _going on" Inutaisho said, a suggestive smile on his face and waggling his eyebrows.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched and his eyes were suddenly very wide.

'_Must...kill...father...' _he thought, veins popping up all over his head. Izayoi giggled and Inutaisho broke out in laughter, slapping his knee. They were _laughing _at _him._

He stormed out of the room in the same manner as Inuyasha had and stomped up the stairs with his fists clenched at his sides.

'_I have to kill something, inflict pain on something...small and Miroku shaped. Where's Jaken when I need him?'_ he thought, irritated.

---

Naraku picked up the phone and dialled the number of his contact.

There was a faint buzzing on the edge of the line as they picked up and started talking.

"Of course it's me!" Naraku snapped

There was a hiss and pop of static as the person on the other end of the line stuttered an apology.

"It is all set, just get them there" Naraku hissed

Another buzzing of a hurried voice

"No, I don't care how you do it, just _get-them-there_!" Naraku snapped, his nails digging into the phone.

The voice buzzed again

"At 7 o clock tonight should be sufficient. I will see you then, and yes, the basement is all set up,"

The voice came again.

"It's time to prove your worth to me" Naraku whispered as he hung up "Jaken"

---

Jaken put the phone down and giggled a malicious laugh. Now he'd get those little shits for treating him the way they did.

* * *

**I was insistent to make this chapter longer and I've made it all the shorter! Ah, I'm a terrible writer! And it's a cliffie! Oh, spare my life please!**

**ThisRin**

**Shadow Dragon59 - (Cries) You're so mean to me!**

**AichA - Rin - 16, Sesshoumaru - 17, Inuyasha - 15 (all of Inuyasha's friends 15), Naraku - 19. **

**ayra - Thanks **

**jackie - Hmmmm....**

**turtlerad17 - Thanks!**

**animefreak321654 - hee! No-Kagura, No-Kagura, La-la-la-la-la-la!**

**New Fan - Inuyasha and Miroku have a mutual attraction? No! No, no! Yes, I had to kill Kagura cause I hate her. :)**

**winterwing3000 - Yep, little out of character. But whatever makes it work**

**kawaii-ish - Thanks!**

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 - Thanks! And (pokes) update yours!**

**Retta - Thank you lots. I will update ASAP!**

**CryingOverWill - - Thank you a lot!**

**unheard screams - Thank you!**

**Lindorie- Chan - I bet you WILL bug me. You love doing it.**

**Since this chapter is so short. I will give you a sneaky peek at Chapter 11:**

_Jaken was waiting for him there; this was all part of the plan. Get Sesshoumaru and possibly Rin. Naraku didn't care, as long as Sesshoumaru was out of the way. Preferably dead. Dead it was, then. He'd run right into the trap._


	11. The Trechery and The Trap

**Ok, I can't get on the Internet to post chapter 10 yet so...here's Chapter 11.**

**ThisRin**

* * *

**Chapter 11- The Treachery and The Trap **

Sesshoumaru swung open his bedroom door irritably; there stood Rin with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, her fists clenched.

"Sorry for what?" Sesshoumaru said, blankly.

"I told your dad and Izayoi-san that you could talk" Rin said, her voice thick with guilt.

"Yeah, I know" Sesshoumaru said just as blankly as before.

Rin looked slightly taken aback "You're...not mad at me?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged "They were going to find out anyway" he said in monotone.

"Oh" Rin said in surprise.

Rin stood there looking a bit lost and nervous, not entirely sure of what to do.

"Um..." she began

"Yeah?"

"I..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as it occurred to him how close she was. Her eyes widened equally and they both leaned slightly closer to each other.

Jaken then burst into the room.  
"Inutaisho-sama says it is time for both of you to go to bed, now!" he squawked and left the room.

"Uh...goodnight" Rin said, her voice alarmed and her eyes wide

"Yeah, bye" Sesshoumaru said in the same tone, his eyes equally as wide.

Rin ran out of the room as fast as she could.

_Well. That was weird'_ Sesshoumaru thought, frozen to the spot _'And since when does my Dad tell me when to go to sleep?'_

Then it dawned on him.

"**_Jaken, you little shit!" _**he yelled and ran to the bathroom door.

---

Rin ran into her room and fled to the window leaning out and breathing heavily.

Something caught her eye in the glass.

Jaken.

With a knife.

"Oh _CRAP_" Rin said loudly as the little man approached her and swung the knife down, catching her arm and drawing blood,

"_**Jaken, you little shit!"**_

Jaken turned, standing at the bathroom door was Sesshoumaru, and he did _not _look happy.

Jaken smiled and ran out of the room, Sesshoumaru following behind him

"Get back here you little ass-wipe!" Sesshoumaru yelled

Rin stood there, frozen for a few seconds then ran after Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

---

Jaken could barely _contain_ his spiteful glee. Sesshoumaru was following him and, if he was not mistaken, Rin would follow after. He hurtled out of the front door with Sesshoumaru running behind him, he didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep this up, luckily, their destination was not far off.

---

Sesshoumaru was barely paying attention to the fact that they were now out of the house and he was chasing Jaken onto the streets, if he had been paying attention, he would of noticed that Jaken was leading him somewhere deliberately.

Jaken turned and ran into an old house, Sesshoumaru, barely thinking, ran in after him. He could hear Rin behind him, running after him but he didn't care, all he cared about was smashing Jaken's head in. He'd had a hunch Jaken was working for that bastard Naraku, because he'd caught him on the phone, twittering about how he was going to _get them back_.

Then he stopped, inside the house. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realised.

_This was all a trap._

---

Jaken was waiting for him there; this was all part of the plan. Get Sesshoumaru and possibly Rin. Naraku didn't care, as long as Sesshoumaru was out of the way. Preferably dead. Dead it was, then. He'd run right into the trap.

"Oh, shit" Sesshoumaru said as he finally realised. But then it was all too late.

Jaken detonated the explosives and ran to barricade himself in the basement.

---

Rin panted and watched Sesshoumaru run into the house, not having the strength to carry on. She clutched at her arm, which was now bleeding badly.

**_:BANG:_**

There was an explosion and the house was in flames.

"No..." Rin whispered, stepping closer to the inferno with her hand outstretched.

A piece of fabric was blown out the front door; Rin ran to it and picked it up.

The fabric was...half of Sesshoumaru's shirt.

Sesshoumaru's shirt, covered in blood. Tears fell from Rin's eyes as she hugged the fabric to her face. "No. No. NO!" She muttered into it, the blood leaking onto her face and down onto her shirt, there was so much of it, she didn't care about the blood getting into her hair, didn't care when some of it slipped into her mouth. She didn't care because it was _his_ blood. It dawned on her that no one could lose _this_ much blood and live. That meant..._Sesshoumaru was dead._

Rin shook her head "S-Sesshoumaru!" she called into the blazing house. Silence. "_SESSHOUMARU!_ Answer me, please..." her voice lowered to a whisper "_please don't be dead." _Silence.

'_He can't be dead, he just **can't be**. Not like this...'_ her mind screamed desperately and her head pounded painfully. _'But...he is'_a cold voice in her head hissed

"**_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. The tears mixed with the blood and a pinkish liquid spilled onto the floor.

* * *

**( points at story ) enough said.**

**ThisRin**

**(oh, and some belated thanks to:**

**Boo - Here it is!**

**Inu obbsessed! o.0 - Haha, thanks I liked that bit as well! And yes, DIE KAGURA!**

**g27 - Thank you!!!!**

**Lynn-Minmay - YAY, SOMEONE ELSE WHO LIKES KAGURA'S DEATH! Dances)**


	12. Mourning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, nor do I own 'Lies' by evanescence.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Mourning**

_**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear**_

_**Sealed with lies through so many tears**_

_**Lost from within, pursuing the end**_

**_I fight for the chance to be lied to again _**

Rin watched as the firemen put out the fire. She was still clutching Sesshoumaru's tattered and torn shirt, she stared at the fire blankly as the tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Miss. Koji?" a fireman said

Rin looked up at him, her eyes still leaking non stop and her face stained with blood.

"I'm afraid we have found a body, recognisable only by..." he held up a burnt piece of cloth "The other half of that shirt you have there"

Rin's eyes swelled and she cried into the shirt again.

_**You will never be strong enough**_

_**You will never be good enough**_

_**You were never conceived in love**_

_**You will not rise above**_

"Miss, should you not call your parents?" he asked

"I don't have any parents" Rin stated, burying her face in the shirt.

"Where do you live, Miss?" he asked, obviously feeling awkward

"I just want to stay here," Rin said, not looking at the fireman.

"Miss, I'm afraid we have to..."

"I'M STAYING HERE!" yelled Rin, looking up in fury.

_**They'll never see **_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me**_

The fireman attempted to pull her to her feet.

"Come on now, Miss!"

Rin got to her feet, clutching the shirt to her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a body bag being put into the ambulance. That was too much for her.

"No..." she whispered, jerking her arm away from the fireman. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!" she yelled. Running away from the fire into the night.

_**But through my tears breaks a blinding light**_

_**Birthing a dawn to this endless night**_

_**Arms outstretched, awaiting me**_

_**An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**_

She ran. She ran until her legs were burning with exhaustion and her chest cried for air, then she ran some more. Boiling tears slid down her face, she tripped, landing on the cold hard floor that grated against her knees drawing blood.

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**_

_**I have lived and I died for you**_

_**Abide in me and I vow to you**_

_**I will never forsake you**_

Rin pulled herself up to a sitting position in the road the tears stinging her cold face, she stumbled blindly to her feet and began shakily walking, she didn't care where she got to. As long as she got away from that house she didn't care.

_**They'll never see **_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me **_

"All my fault, this is all my fault" Rin said blankly to herself as she stumbled alone through the dark night "If I hadn't come to live there then...he'd still be alive. None of this would have happened"

Rin walked in the middle of the road, clutching the torn shirt, the blood was drying now. Suddenly a pair of cold hands grabbed her and pulled her inside a house, she didn't protest, she was so out of it to even care.

_**They'll never see **_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me**_

The person threw her into a room and she lay still where she landed.

"That will be all, Kikyou" A cold, drawling voice sneered "Get up, Rin"

Rin stood and looked up at Naraku, her feet were painful and shaking. A radio with a microphone made a thudding noise, and Naraku ignored it.

"I see Jaken achieved his task from the look on your face" Naraku laughed "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Rin didn't answer; she just stared at him blankly.

"And I bet you're feeling like it's all your fault. Well guess what, Rin? It _is _your fault"

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**_

_**I have lived and I died for you**_

_**Abide in me and I vow to you**_

_**I will never forsake you**_

Naraku laughed coldly and stood up, walking over to a shelf on the wall that had a little radio on it next to the one with the microphone. He switched it on and smirked at her.

'_There was a fire today at approximately 7 o clock at 75 Japan Street, in which one person died. This person can not be identified due to the damage to the body but rumours say that the body is 18 year old Tessiaga Sesshoumaru, who is missing from his home along with Koji Rin, who is said to have been at the site of the fire. This fire was not an accident as the remains of explosives were found at the site. Miss Koji's body is yet to be found that if indeed she too perished in the fire earlier today.'_

Rin was crying harder into the shirt, which made the blood run against her face once again.

_**They'll never see **_

_**I'll never be**_

_**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**_

_**Burning deep inside of me**_

"Oh, don't worry, Rin" Naraku assured "You'll be joining your precious Sesshoumaru soon!"

Rin didn't even feel the pain as Naraku hit her across the face.

* * *

**I'm sorry, everyone who hates me now. I'm SORRY. Please don't stop reading! **

**ThisRin**

**Retta - I hate Jaken so...meh.**

**Lady Knight19 - I'm sorry about that...This IS a tradgedy ya know!**

**CryingOverWill - You want him to be dead? That's a first.**

**chibiroseangel - I'm not putting Kouga in this because I hate his guts. But I might mention him.**

**turtlerad17 - Ooh, you think?**

**imagine-me - Easy, easy! Ok, ok! Here's Chapter 12!**

**Nani-Nadja - Uh, don't cry! **

**animefreak321654 - Yeah, evil me. Evil Cliffhanger**

**winterwing3000 - Ok. Here it is.**

**Anna30151 - Thanks!**

**unheard screams - Can't he? I bet Sesshoumaru CAN...**

**Elvlen-princess9744 - Hehe, thanks for that.**

**Lynn-Minmay - Another one with all the 'no's -**


	13. The Ghosts of you and me

**Chapter Thirteen: The Ghosts of you and me **

Rin slammed against the wall, looking up at Naraku who glared down at her. He kicked her in the stomach, hard, knocking the breath out of her throat and winding her.

She gasped for breath as he kicked her again, in the face this time.

Memories flashed before her eyes in her tortured mind.

---

_She walked over to his bed and poked him. To her surprise he grabbed her wrist, she gasped. And her eyes widened as his lips moved._

"_R-Rin?" _

_She drew in breath quickly and wriggled free of his tight grasp. His hand moved around the space where her hand had been previously._

"_Rin!"_

---

'_Rin, I need to talk to you' he signed with a serious face on._

'_I didn't do it' she signed, her fingers flying_

'_I don't doubt that you did, but you just didn't know' Sesshoumaru signed back, the colour drained from Rin's face 'Wait' she thought 'What's he accusing me of?'_

_She trailed off in thought. Sesshoumaru, however, breathed in deeply and seemed to be bracing himself for something._

"_Rin"_

_Rin nearly jumped out of her skin, looked at Sesshoumaru as if he'd just grown an extra head. 'Did he- He did! He said my name! But- just like last night-'_

'_You said my name!' she signed, her mouth still open from the shock_

'_I did' he seemed to be waiting for an explanation, or something, as if it were her fault_

'_But- how?' _

'_I had a dream' he signed vaguely _

'_You had a dream...about me?' she signed slowly, as though she didn't quite understand the concept._

'_You got a problem with that?' he signed back sharply, with a hint of a blush._

---

'_Go to bed'_

'_But...I'm still scared' Rin signed, her eyes brimming with tears._

_Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into her bedroom. He flicked on the light_

'_I will stay here until you fall asleep.' It was more of a statement than a word of comfort; he went and sat by the window, avoiding looking at her. _

'_Thanks Sesshoumaru' She smiled, flicking off the light, she could see his outline by the window_

---

_He leaned down and whispered in Rin's ear "Rin, I can see your pants"_

---

'_Is he gone?' she sat up, and sighed in relief 'Ok, breathe. BREATHE. Now scream' Rin picked up a pillow, wandered over to the window and opened it. Leaning out she screamed into the pillow until her throat went hoarse._

'_Ok, now I'm having a panic attack. Breathe...That was the most embarrassing moment in my life! Now all I need is Naraku coming round with a big shiny knife and you've got the worst day of my life' Rin pinched herself, twice, three times. 'Dammit, why can't this be a nightmare?_

---

_Rin fell to the floor, landing heavily on her elbows, in a split second a rainbow of emotions flickered across her mind; hurt, rejection, anger. Then she realised this was a split second too long._

_A bullet flew through the open window and implanted itself in Sesshoumaru's chest; his eyes were closed, braced. She breathed in when she realised that the spot it had hit was the spot she had been resting her head on a moment before, that bullet had been for her._

---

_It was a classic conversational moment, Rin staring at her feet and Sesshoumaru staring at the ceiling. _

_They both looked at each other to make sure the other one wasn't looking, only they did that at the same time and ended up looking away and blushing at the same time too._

"_How sweet! Sango, we never do that!" came a voice from the doorway, there stood Miroku, Sango and Kagome. Miroku had stars in his eyes. "I knew you two were an item!"_

---

_Rin's tears hit the floor and she became like a human waterfall, but didn't make a noise. _

"_W-wait! Uh- don't cry!" Sesshoumaru stammered._

"_I knew it, why? Why-"_

"_I don't know, Rin. I mean it must have been—"_

"_WHY DID YOU NOT GET OUT OF THE WAY?" Rin said, running over and throwing her arms around his left side (the side were he was not injured) "You stupid git! If you'd have maybe moved—"_

"_I would have got shot in the arm, so really it would have made no difference" he said, embarrassed at the girl clinging to his neck._

"_You could have died." She sobbed into his shirt. "You silly git!" _

"_It's ok, Rin" Sesshoumaru said "Really"_

---

She didn't even fight when Naraku hit her. Rin was almost numb to the kicks and punches she was receiving, a single tear slid out of her eye before she received a punch in the face and blacked out. Unconsciousness being her only retreat from the pain.

* * *

**O-O. (waits to be attacked by fans) **

**ThisRin**

**ayra - I'm sorry. I will be updating extra fast because I've already written up to Chapter 15.**

**unheard screams - (blinks) (blinks) So rude...**

**kawaii-ish - O.o. Don't cry..**

**turtlerad17 - Yeah, I love them! Love the cliffies! As long as you dont have to wait too long. But don't worry, I've got enough posts so I'll be posting Chapter 13 today! (sounds weird cause I'm gonna post this at the bottom of Chapter 13) **

**New Fan - Oh yeah? Then why didn't he come out when Rin called? Why did he not even answer? Hmm, and where exactly could he have got to? **

**Mewchild - No, not the mallet! Ok, Ok I'll update!**

**imagine-me - Sorry, another person who cries...damn there's so many crying.**

**Inu obbsessed! o.0 - Another one with the 'no's. Ah well. I don't feel too guilty...(fans glare) Ok, I feel guilty. REALLY guilty!**

**SakuyaTsuki - I shall update then...**

**jackie - More crying? Ahhh... someone fetch a tissue!**

**Spirit Demon - You know what, there was so much feeling in your review I'm going to be EXTRA-DAMNED-NICE and update Chapter 13 AND 14. ( and besides, I'm scared of Lindorie-Chan's reaction already) **

**Vikki - Aww, it made you cry? Don't cry. (updates)**


	14. You need a miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**I feel so guilty for the previous chapters, I do! So I'm making this one longish! AND updating it extra early.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: You need a miracle **

Rin woke up, her head was heavy and her body ached. She could vaguely remember getting beaten to a pulp by Naraku, she twitched her fingers to see if anything was broken and her hand brushed some fabric.

_Sesshoumaru's shirt._

Rin smiled as she looked at the tattered material. Somewhere in her beaten and abused mind rang Naraku's words from the night before _"You'll be joining your precious Sesshoumaru soon!" _

She didn't mind that too much... did she?

_Did she?_

Nothing was clear to Rin now; her mind was clouded from the pain and promise of her own death. Where the hell _was _she anyway?

She sat up, her stomach hurting when she did and her arms wobbling as she supported herself. She was in a room, well that helped, she stood up shakily and walked over to a window. She stuck her head out of the window and looked up the street. A chill shot to her heart as she saw the top of a burned house at the top of the street. It was dark; it'd been about 8 when she was forced into this house, she guessed, so it couldn't have been that long since she was knocked out.

"Awake, Rin? That's good." A cruel voice from the door snapped. Naraku.

He stood in the doorway, a smirk across his face; Rin turned to look at him. "You're not _still _clinging onto that thing are you?" Naraku laughed and pointed to the shirt that she was holding, her grip tightened on the shirt.

"How sweet" Naraku spat out and turned from the room, a sickening smile on his face.

Rin slid to the floor and was dimly aware of the radio buzzing out music from across the room.

'Are you enjoying your time here?" Naraku asked, butting into her listening. "Well, don't. I enjoy watching you suffer. It makes me feel...so much better"

"Bugger off, Naraku" Rin said sourly, standing up and glaring at him.

Naraku laughed, walking around her and looking down on her.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already" Rin snapped "So I wont have to listen to you anymore!"

Naraku laughed again "You want me to kill you?"

"Yes" Rin said, bored.

"Very well" shrugged Naraku "But then again, that would make you happy, wouldn't it? You'd be with Kohaku, your parents and that bastard Sesshoumaru"

"Sesshoumaru _is not_ a bastard, that would be you." She pointed out blankly, refusing to use the term _'was'_

"You poor, sad girl" Naraku said "You must not be right in the head because..." he pulled out a picture, it was the house bursting into flame, with Rin standing outside it "You think he could be inside of that and _LIVE_? You poor, misdirected, delusional child"

"Cut the bullshit, Naraku" snapped Rin, changing the subject "I thought you were going to kill me? Or is your killing streak at an end?"

"You can talk, _murderer_" Naraku hissed coldly

"You murdered Kagura, you tried to murder me, you murdered Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted back at him "This is all _your _fault, Naraku!" she snapped back, irritated at the 'murderer'

"Don't forget your dear sweet brother Kohaku, I murdered him too."

Rin started "You--?"

"Oh yes" hissed Naraku in a mock sweet voice that stung Rin harshly

---**FLASHBACK**---

Kohaku was always arguing with Mr.Onigumo, him being the 12 year old boyfriend of 12 year old Kagura. Mr.Onigumo never took much notice of his daughter and often treated her coldly because of her mother's sudden death he had become abusive towards her, which irritated Kohaku.

Naraku had been sitting on the bench outside his house when Kohaku came storming out of it.

"That guy is such a bastard!" Kohaku said loudly

"Watch your stupid mouth!" A 9-year-old Naraku snapped

"Shut up, kid, I'm just standing up for your sister. God knows she needs it." Kohaku said rounding on Naraku

Naraku stood up and marched over to Kohaku "Oh, yeah? Well everyone knows how you're a nasty little shit, bastard child"

"Kids like you shouldn't use that language"

Naraku pushed him hard. Kohaku looked startled and Naraku pushed him again, right into the road.

Right in front of a truck. His death was instant, there wasn't even a chance of survival

---**FLASHBACK END**---

Since Kohaku's seemingly accident death their parents fought, each thinking it was the others fault. That was the reason they were both orphans.

"You bastard!" Rin spat in rage

"Oh yeah" Naraku said, walking over to her, pulling a gun out of his back pocket and lifting her up by her neck. "You wanted to die, didn't you?"

"You complete and utter bastard" Rin said, struggling to speak.

"Yeah, yeah" Naraku said, bored "Well, I'm sure your _dying _to see your family again so..." he put the gun to her temple "I won't keep you any longer"

Rin squeezed her eyes shut. This was it then. Right?

: BANG:

Rin slipped to the floor.

'_Wait' _she thought _'This isn't right. Why am I not dead? Am I dead? I can't feel any pain. Wait, am I so far gone I can't even feel the pain?'_

Rin cracked an eye open; Naraku was on the floor, looking astonished. Someone beside him was panting; they were wearing white trousers, what would appear to be bandages and the remnants of a shirt. Their white hair covering their face as they breathed in and out heavily, they looked up and gave Rin a small smile. Rin's mouth hung open in awe.

"S-Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried.

* * *

**_Oooh! Another cliffie for the evil fans._**

**ThisRin**


	15. Explanations

**Chapter Fifteen: Explanations**

Both Naraku and Rin stared at Sesshoumaru in awe and disbelief. Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku expressionlessly and promptly punched him in the face.

"You! It can't be! You're dead!" Naraku shouted.

"Little shit!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, grabbing the gun off of Naraku. He kicked Naraku "_Hurts, doesn't it?_" he hissed, mirroring Naraku's words.

Naraku made to kick Sesshoumaru and he punched Naraku in the face again, knocking him out.

"Nasty little piece of crap!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the unconscious Naraku. He turned back to Rin, who jumped on him, knocking him over.

"I thought you were dead!" she screamed, her arms around his neck and tears spilling onto his face.

"Uh...Rin..." Sesshoumaru said, noting the position.

"Everyone thinks you're dead!" she cried.

"Rin..."

"How could you not be dead? What happened?" Rin asked, getting off of him and sitting next to him on the floor.

He straightened up.

"Am I the only one who believes I'm _not _dead?"

Rin laughed slightly "How did you get out alive?"

Sesshoumaru sighed "Well..."

---**Sesshoumaru's Flashback**---

Sesshoumaru was barely paying attention to the fact that they were now out of the house and he was chasing Jaken onto the streets, if he had been paying attention, he would of noticed that Jaken was leading him somewhere deliberately.

Jaken turned and ran into an old house, Sesshoumaru, barely thinking, ran in after him. He could hear Rin behind him, running after him but he didn't care, all he cared about was smashing Jaken's head in. He'd had a hunch Jaken was working for that bastard Naraku, because he'd caught him on the phone, twittering about how he was going to _get them back_.

Then he stopped, inside the house. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realised.

_This was all a trap._

"Oh, shit" Sesshoumaru said as he finally realised. But then it was all too late.

Jaken pushed past him and Sesshoumaru grabbed him

"Oh no you don't, you little-!"

"LET ME GO!" screamed Jaken, clawing at Sesshoumaru's arm, Sesshoumaru held on tightly but then his shirt tore. Jaken clung to the piece; Sesshoumaru fell backwards, hitting a wall and falling down some stairs.

"No!" Jaken cried.

Sesshoumaru got up and instinctively shut the doors that were at the bottom.

: BANG:

The house shook, Sesshoumaru panicked and cracked open one of the heavy doors, and smoke billowed into the room as he caught sight of the flames.

"_SESSHOUMARU!_ Answer me, please..." a voice yelled

"Rin?!" he shouted, but up against the crackling of the flames and creaking of the building he couldn't even hear his own voice.

"_**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"RIN, WAIT!"

He had to slide the door close to avoid the approaching flames.

"Damn!" he yelled, slamming his fists on the wall.

He looked around the room; apparently it was the basement and had been set up so Jaken could survive the blast. A small desk with a radio and a microphone and other things such as a phone on it was in the corner of the room. He walked over to it and sat down. He spent about fifteen minutes leaning on the desk staring into space when suddenly the radio buzzed.

'_Naraku-sama, Kikyou has caught sight of the girl, Rin' _

'_Tell her to bring her to me'_

'_Yes, Naraku-sama'_

There were a couple of minutes of nothing and then the radio buzzed again

_'That will be all, Kikyou. Get up, Rin' _

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. And he slammed his fist down on the desk.

'_I see Jaken achieved his task from the look on your face' _Naraku laughed '_Hurts, doesn't it?'_

Silence

_'And I bet you're feeling like it's all your fault. Well guess what, Rin? It is your fault'_

Sesshoumaru wanted to hurt **something**. Naraku laughed on the other end of the line.

_'There was a fire today at approximately 7 o clock at 75 Japan Street, in which one person died. This person can not be identified due to the damage to the body but rumours say that the body is 18 year old Tessiaga Sesshoumaru, who is missing from his home along with Koji Rin, who is said to have been at the site of the fire. This fire was not an accident as the remains of explosives were found at the site. Miss Koji's body is yet to be found that if indeed she too perished in the fire earlier today._' An official-sounding voice buzzed, a news reporter, no doubt.

There was a sobbing noise.

_'Oh shit!_' thought Sesshoumaru, Rin was crying. She obviously thought he was dead, too. He wanted to say something, but that would give him away and he'd have no chance of saving Rin because they'd send someone to kill him.

Damn Naraku.

_'Oh, don't worry, Rin. You'll be joining your precious Sesshoumaru soon!'_

There was a thud, _Naraku had hit her! _Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and ran to the door sliding it open.

Fire.

Shit.

He closed the door again, grudgingly sitting back down.

There were more noises of fighting, one-sided fighting. Rin wasn't putting up much of a fight, if any fight at all. Finally there was one great thud and a few kicking noises, he could hear Rin's noises of pain and then it stopped.

He had had **enough.**

He opened the door, firemen must have been through there, he decided, as the flames were all gone and all that remained were the remnants of the stairs. He ran out of the building through the back door and ran through the streets, looking for Rin. Running for about half an hour straight.

Finally, by chance he could see her standing by a window, Naraku showing what looked like a photo to her, Sesshoumaru ran to the front door, he knocked the door down. The falling door knocked out Kikyou and he sped upstairs to find Naraku with a gun pressed to Rin's head. He barrelled into Naraku as hard as he could.

---

"So, you were in the basement all the time..." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Jaken had set it up to survive the house blowing up."

"So the body was..."

"Jaken"

Rin nodded.

Sesshoumaru stood up and glared at the unconscious Naraku "What are we going to do about this bastard then?"

* * *

**There, for all those who figured it out, feel proud, for all those who didn't, brain fart.**

**ThisRin**

Spirit Demon - Thank you!

fairyskye - Thanks a lot!

icyangelbmw - Eeep! 0.0 (scared)

CryingOverWill - Yay, I'm glad you're happy now. Your review for Chapter 13 and 12 was a little scary though....

turtlerad17 - Hehe, yeah I knew you knew. You already said you knew, people like you figure too much out :P

Nani-Nadja - Gotta love the cliffhangers.

Vikki - I'm glad I had so many people fooled.

winterwing3000 - Ok. Ok...no Rin hurtage in this chapter.

Retta - (points at chapter) Ta-da! Congratulations, you were the first person to actually ask HOW he survived.

kawaii-ish - Eeep! Don't kill me!

unheard screams - Yeah, it's ok because I knew you'd all be happy when I said he was not dead.

jackie - Yep, yep.

Lindorie- Chan – Yes I was quite scared.


	16. A Short SHARP shock Part 1

**Chapter Sixteen: A short _SHARP _Shock**

**Part 1**

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked the streets together, Naraku on Sesshoumaru's back. They were headed towards the police station, seeing as the phone in Naraku's hidey-hole was disconnected.

"Do you need help?" Rin asked for the –oh what was it? - Twentieth time?

"No" Sesshoumaru stated, staring ahead.

"Oh, I get it now..." Rin said thoughtfully, placing a finger delicately against her chin.

"Get...what?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring at her curiously.

"This is one of those If-I-Don't-Do-It-I-Wont-Feel-Like-A-Man things, isn't it?"

"......Yes"

Rin laughed and then sighed deeply "I understand, Sesshoumaru. God forbid you would have to feel less than like a perfect man" she teased.

"I'm glad you understand" he teased back.

'_No, I am not doing this...I am **not **developing feelings for Rin!'_ he thought

'_You are such a liar'_ an irritating voice that reminded him oh-so-much of Inuyasha hissed.

_'I DON'T LIKE HER!' _

'_Suuure, that's why you run around risking your neck to save her. You don't like her, you LOVE her.'_

_'Shut up or I will hurt you' _

'_Self-harmer'_

'_Asshole'_

'_Now your arguing with your head, moron'_

'_Shut up, **you're **arguing with your head!'_

'_**I AM YOUR HEAD!'**_

'_SHUT UP'_

'_You LOOOOVE her, you know it! You know it! You know it!'_

'_No, I don't! I'll prove it...'_

'_Moron'_

'_What was that?!'_

'_Mad, psycho...'_

Rin poked Sesshoumaru's face again, he was spacing out. She sighed and poked him again, but he moved and she ended up poking him in the eye.

"EW!!!!" Rin exclaimed, wiping her hands on her skirt. "G-R-O-S-S-!"  
"Glad you think of me so highly, Rin" Sesshoumaru smirked, rubbing his eye and dropping Naraku accidentally onto the pavement.

"I'll carry him now," Rin said, scooping up the unconscious bastard and placing him on her back.

"You don't have to- argh, fine!" he stopped protesting when Rin threw him a look that said 'Shut up or else'

"I hope I'm not making you feel inferior" she teased.

"Actually, you are."

'_There, I'm letting Rin carry the bastard. That counts against you, right?'_

'_Loony'_

---

Naraku grew tired of this, he shifted his weight slightly, the girl didn't notice. He slipped something out of his pocket.

A very sharp something.

---

"I'm _booooooooored_" Rin groaned "Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No!"

"N-"

Sesshoumaru was walking ahead of Rin slightly, he stopped. Why had she stopped asking him that dumb question? She seemed to be enjoying her little joke, so why...?

There was a slow release of breath and a thump, he turned.

Rin was on her knees, her expression blank and her eyes glazed with tears. There was a knife protruding through her chest.

She gave a little 'oh' as if of surprise, and fell onto her side.

Naraku stood there with an expression of triumph as he pulled out the knife, the expression which vanished instantly as he and Sesshoumaru locked eyes.

"Oh..." Naraku managed to grind out before his face came in close contact with Sesshoumaru's fist. What would have followed 'Oh...' probably wouldn't have been 'dear'. But Sesshoumaru was too busy grinding Naraku to a fine powder to care.

"You...utter...shithead...you...don't...know...how...GOOD...it...feels..._hurting_...you...right...now!" he said between punches.

Naraku fell backwards; there was a scuffle of movement behind him. It was Rin, blood was dripping down her front and she looked quite dazed.Sesshoumaru turned and stared at her. Was she...dying? It couldn't end like this!!

"N-no" she whispered

"Rin?"

Rin's breath came in short sharp wheezes; she reached out a hand, trying to talk. "Sesshoumaru, look out!" she gasped. Sesshoumaru just had time to realise that Naraku was STILL behind him and STILL had the knife.

Sesshoumaru had a look of 'Oh CRAP' plastered all over his face as the cold sharp point punctured his flesh and burst through his body.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Concern left his body as he sank to the ground, a hand reached out to the girl that he _knew _he loved.

The last person he would ever see?

---

Rin s body racked with pain as Naraku brought the knife down on her in a new assault. Rin's tears spilled unchecked amongst the blood and she reached out her hand and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand.

And then she knew she loved him. Right, she decided, she could die now.

She let one more tear slip to the ground and melted away.

**THE END???????**

...

...

...

...

...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	17. A Short SHARP shock Part 2

**Sorry, I got lost in Lindorie-Chan's threats and forgot to put the review replies! **

**So here's the one's for last chapter:**

**Spirit Demon - I feel loved!**

**turtlerad17 - You are so ASKING for a big evil cliffie...(and I think that one for the last chapter was good enough, don't you?)**

**animefreak321654 - -**

**Shadow Dragon59 - Thanks**

**winterwing3000 - Thank you -**

**imagine-me - Hehe, observant, aren't you?**

**ayra - You're welcome.**

**Lynn-Minmay - Yay!**

**icyangelbmw - I feel special**

**West FullMoon - Thank you!**

**Vikki - Thanks a lot, though it may be drawing to a close soon. Sorry to disappoint.**

**jackie - I'm glad**

**Inu obbsessed! o.0 - Thank you lots!**

**New Fan - Yes poor Rin**

**AngelsWarmth - Ok, will do...**

**true-miko15- Thank you!**

**Kitty-Kat - Thanks, my friend Katie thought it looked professional too, she said I should change the names and turn it into a book. (Rolls eyes) Like THATS gonna happen!**

**Newbieakaasource - Thank you a lot**

**Retta - Indeed he should**

**kawaii-ish - Lol...**

**Dark Shadow-sama - Ok, I'm glad you like**

**Chapter Seventeen: A short _SHARP_ Shock**

**Part 2**

Rin opened an eye, her vision was blurred, and she could see flashes of red and blue against the dark sky.

"Poor kids, we found them there, lying in blood, holding hands ...we thought they were dead"

'**_Am_**_ I dead?'_ Rin wiggled her fingers to find them tightly entwined with Sesshoumaru's. She let her hand leave his and tried to sit up to see. She could see white hair against the dullness of the surroundings, she realised it was raining.

There was a sniff "I always knew they were made for each other..."

_MIROKU?_

She fought for control over her body from the pain and sat up, creating a small ripple in the red liquid, which she assumed to be blood. It was difficult to tell where her blood ended and his began.

"Rin's awake!" Miroku's voice declared.

"Miss. Rin, you should not be trying to move!" another voice said hurriedly, she didn't know this one.

She gazed at Sesshoumaru's body, he lay with his face to the side, his cheek in the blood and a hilt of a dagger in his back. He wasn't moving.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" She tried to crawl forwards to him but someone was holding her back "LET ME _GO_! _SESSHOUMARU!!!!!_" she struggled against their grip.

---

The medics rushed around Sesshoumaru in swarms. They couldn't say anything to the girl, who was obviously in shock, but they were worried. The boy was not responding, and if he didn't wake soon...

He was going to die.

---

Sesshoumaru was in half-consciousness, he could faintly hear what sounded like a siren. So, he was alive, right?

...R-right?

He was suddenly on the cliff again, so ... he was dreaming, yet again. There stood Rin, her hand held out. He reached out a hand, but something on his wrist felt heavy.

_'Shit, sir, I don't feel a pulse...' _

'_Get the paddles, we've got to shock him' _

'_Yes sir'_

'_And not a word to the girl, or his brother. They shouldn't have to see'_

'_No, sir, not a word'_

The girl? Sir? His brother? His head was spinning and so was his vision and then he felt something warm for a second, then it was gone and replaced by...HOLY SHIT that _hurt._ Something twitched in his chest.

_'I got a rhythm, sir' _

'_Good, he should come around soon'_

---

Rin watched as they shocked Sesshoumaru, each one making her shake with fear and hope.

_'Please don't be dead...Please don't let him be dead... _

They declared him alive and said he'd come round soon, Rin would have jumped for joy had she not had the wound. She sighed deeply and fell into unconsciousness as she was given an anaesthetic

---

Sesshoumaru opened an eye; Miroku was beaming at him. _'Damn, looks like I've died and gone to hell...'_

"You are awake, finally! We were getting worried, were we not Inuyasha?" Miroku said happily.

"I wasn't" Inuyasha said stiffly. "Dad was though, he practically had kittens" he imitated Inutaisho's voice "_'The moron, Sesshoumaru, why did he get himself involved with Naraku? Oh, is he ok, doctor?'_"

"Inuyasha, you sound nothing like me" Inutaisho said from the door with a sly smile on.

"Where am I?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Hospital, stupid" Inuyasha snapped. "Miroku's step-dad Mushin nearly ran you over!"

"Where's Rin?!"

"Rin is sleeping" Inutaisho said calmly 

"I asked you _where_"

"The next room on the left"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and then winced, apparently he was not going anywhere.

"Sesshoumaru, you shouldn't move" Miroku said

"Gee, Miroku, and you couldn't have told me that BEFORE I got up," Sesshoumaru said lamely, plopping back onto the bed.

"I knew you'd understand!" Miroku said, leaving "I'll go see Rin-chan"

---

Rin groaned, her head hurt, her chest hurt...

"Where am I?" she said slowly, opening her eyes and leaning forwards.

"In hospital, don't worry we haven't let the boys in." Kagome said, she was sitting next to Rin who was on a bed.

"W...Why?" Rin asked, then she realised the doctors had taken off her shirt. "EEP!"

"They've just gone to get some more bandages"

"Let me innnnnn" moaned Miroku's voice from the door.

"No, Rin-chan has no shirt on!"

"I repeat" Miroku sounded happier now "Let me in!"

"Perve!" Sango, who was standing by the window yelled.

"You know you love me really" Miroku whined

Sango fumed. "N-no...you _pervert_..."

"I'm leaving" Miroku said, somewhat hurriedly "Sesshoumaru is awake, by the way"

The doctors came in with bandages, Miroku ran away, closely followed by Sango.

"They've just run off to make out," Kagome said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Bellowed Sango

"I said it loud!" Kagome yelled, "She knows its true" she said in undertone.

---

"So...what happened to Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning back on the pillows. Inuyasha and Inutaisho exchanged glances.

"Dead" Inuyasha said darkly.

"How?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Well, Miroku and Mushin were driving me home and nearly ran over Naraku, who was stabbing Rin. When the police got there he tried to go for them, like some kind of madman, they shot him about 10 times before the bastard went down" Inuyasha said slowly. 

"At least he died suffering" Sesshoumaru snorted "Pity I didn't get to kill that mother fucker myself"

"_Sesshoumaru!"_ Inutaisho snapped.

"Uh, Dad, did you _miss_ the part where he was stabbing me? Or blowing me up? I wanted to kill the little shit face" he thought for a while and then added, "Remind me to spit on his grave sometime."

Inuyasha saluted "Will do"

"Alright I get it" Inutaisho grumbled.

"So, he's dead..." Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully

"Rin-chan has no shirt on!" Miroku said, walking in slightly red.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru snapped, leaning forward angrily.

"They didn't let me in or anything!" Miroku said hurriedly at Sesshoumaru's murderous expression.

"What happened to your face?" Inuyasha asked, "You're all red"

"When running from beautiful girls such as Sango, one has to-"

"_Houshiiiii!!!!!!!" _

"I'm not here!" Miroku said quickly, hiding behind a doctor's curtain.

Sango appeared at the door "Have you seen Houshi?"

Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru pointed to the curtain, Sango slung it open. He wasn't there.

"That's not funny" Sango hissed, leaving.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said, "Where'd you go?"

"Under here" a voice from under the bed said slowly. "I knew you guys would sell me out, so I moved"

Miroku moved out from under the bed.

"What'd you do to piss her off like that?" Inuyasha asked. "She only calls you Houshi when you _really _piss her off"

"Well..."

---**Flashback**---

"_They've just run off to make out," Kagome said._

_"I HEARD THAT!" Bellowed Sango _

_Miroku stopped running and turned around to Sango, beaming._

"_You pervert!" Sango snapped, smacking him on the head._

_"You know you love me really!" Miroku said happily _

_"Maybe I'd like you if you stopped being a pervert!" Sango said, blushing slightly._

"_I will if you go out with me," Miroku said, suddenly serious._

_Sango blushed furiously "Seriously?"_

"_Seriously!" _

"_Um...ok" she said shyly._

_Miroku beamed and hugged her._

"_Now, will you bear my child?" he asked._

_Sango opened her mouth to say no when she realised the location of his right hand._

"_PERVERT!!!!!!"_

_She drew her hand back and gave him the hardest slap to have ever graced the planet. He turned and ran._

"_GET BACK HERE, I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU!" _

---**Flashback end**---

"Does that mean she wont go out with me?" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"It just might" Sesshoumaru said slowly, Inuyasha laughed.

'_Weird' _Sesshoumaru thought _'Yesterday I was worried about being blown to smithereens and today I am troubling myself with Miroku's love life. Then again, ANYONE would be troubled by _**_his _**_love life...I suppose it is all over now.'_

"SESSHOUMARU!" Miroku yelled into his ear.

"Eh...what?" Sesshoumaru said, jerked back into reality.

"Rin is here. We'll be leaving...I'll go" Inutaisho and Inuyasha headed out of the door, as did Miroku, but not before giving Sesshoumaru a suggestive wink.

Rin was at the door, wearing bandages and a hospital gown. She came in and sat down next to him.

"You're ok now?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ummm..."

"Uh..."

Ok, this was awkward...

"Sesshoumaru I-"

"Rin I-"

"_REALLY LIKE YOU!"_ They burst out at the same time.

They both stared at each other, blinking and blushing. Sesshoumaru smiled and Rin giggled slightly, they both leaned in and...

"Cuuuute!" Miroku said from the door, he had stars in his eyes.

"I thought you were going!" Sesshoumaru snapped, turning around, slightly red.

"I was going" Miroku said seriously, crossing his arms "Going to watch"

"Pervert" came Inuyasha's voice.

"You and Inuyasha are so lucky you've got someone to be cute with" Miroku said admiringly.

"Me?!" Inuyasha snapped "I don't-"

He was cut off as Miroku gave a cough that sounded undeniably like _'Kagome!'_

Sesshoumaru and Rin laughed as Inuyasha strangled Miroku. Sesshoumaru pulled Rin closer to him, she smiled and snuggled next to him. She could have sworn she heard Miroku whisper to Inuyasha "See, _see?_ And you doubted me! What was it you said? _'Sesshoumaru has got far too big a stick up his ass to find a girl, it's beneath him'_" Sesshoumaru's eye twitched and he glared at his brother, who smiled innocently.

It was over now, at least.

The End.

**With thanks to: **

**Lindorie-Chan – For keeping me going (forcefully). **

**Raurenu-Chan – For being interested even though you couldn't get online.**

**Grapes­ForAll – For always reading it even though I was evil.**

**And thank you all my reviewers!**

**I can't believe I finished! I was gonna write an alternate ending where they died but I couldn't bring myself to do it! Man, I suck at tragedies! I can't believe I finished so quickly, It's probably because I update so quick... (Lindorie-Chan's fault!) Ah well, bit of advertisement.**

**Read 'Teaching Sango'!  
(Please?) **

**Love you all! - **

**(And anyone who reviews after I finish, I probably wont be able to answer because I wont really know how to put it up. But I will check out your fictions cause I have some more free time now!) **

**Review answers:**

**jackie - **Bleh, explanations! Naraku managed to get his knife out properly when Sesshoumaru dropped him. And, no ones outside. This is my story, I make the rules :P!!!!

**Chi2-chan - **Ok.

**chibiroseangel - **Heh, until you read chapter 16 that is....

**turtlerad17 - **Heh, If I recall it was you who said I'd stopped putting cliffies so I put that one in just for you (evil look)

**Nani-Nadja - **Thank you! - Sorry I made you cry, you do that a lot, or am I just too mean??? :P Nah!

**Lynn-Minmay - **(Points at 'Tradegy' sign) Ahem. They can, well they COULD if I was that mean but...I don't really like tragic endings, they make me cry!

**unheard screams - **Ok. Will update...

**kawaii-ish - **Hehe!

**AngelsWarmth – **Here's and extra long one for the ending then, eh?

**Retta - Ok!**

**Shadow Dragon59 - **Hahah, I'm glad you got so emotionally involved with this story!

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547 - **Ok, and I'm glad you've updated yours!

**ayra - **Lol, I'm so surprised you all think I could be that mean!

**imagine-me - **Uh....scary.

**Inu obbsessed! o.0 -** A sequel? No I can't because I am leaving it here! There will be no sequel, sorry. But here, I hope you like the ending.

**true-miko15 -** I wouldn't leave it there!

**winterwing3000 -** Ok, ok.

**Beatrix B. -** Yes, I am.

**West FullMoon -** Ok.

**Vikki - **No problem!

**Chibi-Sorrow -** Ok, here we go.

**Mewchild -** Scary...


	18. Beginning

**Just a small chapter, to show- I'M RE-OPENING THIS FIC!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Beginning**

Sesshoumaru scratched the bandages on his chest, trying to relieve the persistent itching of the fabric against the clotted blood from the healing wound. It was become increasingly irritating, and with the added heat that leaked in at the window and rested on his bedclothes, Sesshoumaru was beginning to get extremely overheated.

'_I hope I get discharged soon. This sitting around pisses me off.' _He thought bitterly to himself. _'I should at least get some rest lately, no one to try and remove my head from my shoulders.' _

So- that story had ended…who cared what happened next? (**AN: Plenty of people- that's who! –imitates reviewers- 'Sequel! Sequel!'**)

Sesshoumaru looked around, he expected his family would be in to visit him, and maybe he could go see Rin again today. Sesshoumaru stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to admit to himself that he was lonely, he'd settle for even a little communication, anyone… just to stop this gaping silence.

"Sessh-chan!" Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a ridiculously happy Miroku. "And how are we today?"

'_I take it back.' _Sesshoumaru thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes _'I-TAKE-IT-BACK, you hear?'_

Sesshoumaru cast an expectant look at Miroku- who, by some mystical force did **NOT** disappear to whatever hole he'd crawled out of. Reluctantly, he answered "I am…_coping_. Are you stalking me, or something?" he added suspiciously "Where are Inuyasha and my father?"

Miroku looked quite offended that Sesshoumaru was being so cold (though why it surprised him I _don't_ know), and mumbled grumpily "Jeez- I love you too, ass"

"Enough" Sesshoumaru said impatiently, "Where is my father, and the mutt?"

"The MUTT is HERE, ass-prick!" Inuyasha growled from the door, followed closely by Inutaisho, who smiled at his son's antics.

"So – _Sess-hoe_, are you slowly bleeding to death in a agonising manner?" Inuyasha asked hopefully, sitting down by the bed.

"That's enough out of you, Inuyasha," said Inutaisho, giving Inuyasha a soft but warning clout over the head.

000

Rin sat on her bed, her hand over her wound, as she attempted to sit straight in a comfortable position.

'_Is it…over?' _she wondered in her mind, more like- worried in her mind…

Rin smiled to herself, adjusting the bandages.

'_No…it's not **over**, it's only **beginning**' _

"So- Miss. Koji, are you ready?" The doctor asked, "Inutaisho-sama has come to collect you, but made me come check you were- decent..." she laughed, smiling to Rin."Are you ready to go home?"

"Am I ever!" Rin exclaimed.

* * *

**Well, only short, but there you go, just to show I care.**

**Unfortunatly, my reviewing friends, I don't seem to be receiving the reviews I _know_ I'm getting because I can access them through so I may not be able to credit some of the reviews, but I _will_ try and keep on accessing them through the REVIEWS button. I hope I don't miss any.**

**And yes, I'm re-opening this, it's just too much hassle for a sequel, and besides, I want a big pile 'o' reviews.**

**And oh, have I got a great story for you!**

**Love you all **

**ThisRin**


	19. Authors Note

Authors Note 

**You might have been wondering where I wandered off to the last couple of months, so I'm writing this to let you all know. I didn't exactly _wander off_, my computer broke, and I mean _broke_! With no Anti-Virus and no firewall viruses flooded in to my unsuspecting computer. I had to completely wipe every single thing off of him (sad of me, but, my computer is a HIM, to me). **

**Unfortunately… every single thing _means_ every single thing. And in it's dying days, my computer lost Chapter Nineteen. **

**However, I've had a lot of time to think and I am going to sort out my fan-fiction life! **

**Soon, I will sort myself out. This may mean closing a few dead-end fan-fictions for a while… **

**But, I will sort it out.**

**I'm coming back to my beloved **

**Thanks for your continuing support; I couldn't do it without my readers! **

**(Assuming I still have some, after my stupid computer mucked up!) **

**On a lighter note, I have re-named my computer Errol. **

**ThisRin**


End file.
